


Danganronpa 4X: We are Despair

by SupremeLiar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Noir, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLiar/pseuds/SupremeLiar
Summary: Нас, шістнадцять незнайомців, зібрали в дивному, невідомому місці. Все, що нас об'єднувало, це наші таланти, вік і будівля, що тепер ми кличемо школа. Аби врятуватись нам доведеться поринути у безодню відчаю.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Робота вже закінчена й перекладається з російської, за моїм авторством. Буду радий вашим відгукам.
> 
> Лінк на російськомовну версію https://ficbook.net/readfic/6535054 (обережно спойлери!)

Літак зовсім скоро мав сісти на посадку, тому моя подруга почала штурхати мене за плече.

"Через пару хвилин ми прилетимо, Адам." Повідомила вона.

"Нарешті, мені вже кортить почати новий навчальний рік!" я потягнувся у сидінні, розминаючи м’язи.

"Не поспішай." Сказала подруга, показово закочуючи очі. "До його початку ще півтори місяці."

"То й що? Усе одно це зовсім скоро, ти й не помітиш як швидко пролетить час. Цікаво, а вона вже чекає на нас в аеропорту?"

"Сподіваюсь, інакше я буду зла на неї."

Ми почали обговорювати плани на рік, уявляли наших однокласників та вже, мабуть, прокрутили кожну веселу ситуацію, котра буде проходити у школі. Шасі літака вже зустрілися з землею, а я, зажмуривши очі, востаннє розімнувся у кріслі та розслабився. Коли я відкрив їх, то збагнув що сиджу в незнайомій кімнаті. Швидко закліпавши очима, я закрив їх ще раз та промасажував. Все одно сиджу в якійсь кімнаті. Справа від мене, де пару секунд тому сиділа подруга, нікого не було. А що взагалі за дівчина була поряд? І хто повинен був зустріти нас в аеропорту? У будь якому випадку зараз потрібно зосередитись на іншому питанні. Де я опинився, і в яку авантюру встиг влізти на цей раз? Повторно оглянувши кімнату, можна зробити висновок, що це місце виглядає як шкільний клас. Усюди були парти, стільці, а попереду дошка. Було дуже темною, єдиним джерелом світла - монітор переді мною. Це змусило мене звернути увагу на вікна, котрих, на диво, не було. Одна зі стін, що позаду, була заставлена шафами, інші виглядали суцільним шматком шпалер.

Терпіти світло з монітора вже здавалося неможливим, тому я нарешті встав і підійшов до дошки. Ні ній крейдою було написано: «Привіт-привіт, Адаме, ти вже прокинувся? Тоді прошу прийти до Їдальні. Слідуй за цією мапою». Поряд були намальовані мітки «Ти тут» та «Їдальня», з'єднані кривою доріжкою. Я ще раз оглянувся навколо: кімната була страшенно лячною. Так, Адаме, зберися! Як би це не було дивно, але, судячи з усього, це лише школа. Але як я тут опинився? Я точно впевнений, що був у літаку всього пару хвилин тому. Сидячи на одному місці, відповідей усе одно не знайти, кому як не мені це знати, тому, слід діяти.

Відчинивши двері, я потрапив до коридору. На стелі через одну горіли люмінесцентні лампи, тому освітлення було поганим, до того ж стіни були темно-фіолетового кольору. Це все робило коридор холодним і схожим на сцену с горрору. По дорозі я помітив ще декілька дверей, до інших класів, в кожному був монітор та мапа на дошці. Невже я не єдиний, хто бере участь в подібному «квесті»? Відповідь на питання з’явилась несподівано і одразу. Біля мене відчинилися двері, і звідти вийшла дівчина азіатської зовнішності. Вона була одягнена в білу сорочку і чорну спідницю. На шиї була зав'язана блакитна краватка з білою лінією посередині. Довгі, чорні шкарпетки були прикрашені досить знайомою емблемою, а темне, з відтінком синього волосся було зав'язане в пучок, тільки одне пасмо спереду розпущене. В цілому, вона виглядала як типова школярка-старшокласниця.

"Привіт." Машинально вирвалось у мене, "Ти тако…"

"Адам? Ти теж тут був?" Перебила мене незнайомка.

"Оу, ти мене знаєш? Вибач, а хто ти?"

"Що?" З подивом глянула на мене дівчина.

"Що?" З ще більшим подивом від її подиву дивися на неї я.

Ми здивовано кліпали очима. Ця дівчина знайома зі мною, але я її не знаю. Може, бачилися коли-небудь? Хоч я відома особа, але не настільки ж. Незручне мовчання вирішила перервати вона.

"Вибач, ми не знайомі, але я чула по тебе. Мене звати Мей Гакугара. Приємно познайомитись!" Дівчина мило посміхнулась, та трохи вклонилась, мабуть, звичка її азіатських коренів.

"Нічого страшного, хоч ти мене й знаєш, але все ж – Адам Уолтер". Я зробив акцент на прізвищі й також ввічливо вклонився.

"Ти теж прокинувся напроти білого екрана та тепер ідеш до Їдальні?"  запитала Мей. Я кивнув і ми рушили далі.

"Як ти вважаєш, де ми?" поцікавився я.

"Точно не знаю. Але мені від цього місця не по собі. Тут якось моторошно й похмуро."

"Та годі тобі. Напевно, це просто такий декор, щоб створити атмосфе-е-е-ру!" чарівно простягнув я.

"Ти ж теж не пам'ятаєш як тут опинився? Це, по-твоєму, теж частина атмосфе-е-е-ри?" передражнила мене у відповідь співрозмовниця, їй було справді трохи лячно.

Все ж таки я не міг з нею не погодитсь. Дуже тут все дивно для квесту, але й на звичайне викрадення не схоже. Я спробував якось пом'якшити ситуацію і перевести все в жарт, щоб уникнути зайвої паніки і нервів, але, судячи з усього, Мей не збирається приймати тимчасову оптимістичну ілюзію наших обставин.

"Не хвилюйся,» вирішив спробувати ще раз, «Вважаю нашим життям нічого не загрожує."

"Ти так думаєш?" з надією подивилась на мене дівчина.

"Звісно, адже якби нас хотіли вбити, то не дозволили б вільно розгулювати по цій будівлі."

Від цієї репліки лице Мей трохи скривилося, але вона все ж заспокійливо посміхнулася. Ми завернули за ріг, і перед нами з’явилися двері. На ній була табличка з написом «Їдальня». Поглянувши один на одного, ми разом підійшли до дверей і відкрили їх. Нас засліпило сильне і яскраве, в порівнянні з коридорним, світло. Ми зупинилися біля проходу і оглянули зал. Кремові стіни обвішані лампами і, напевне, штучними квітами. У дальній частині Їдальні була облаштована кухня, а посередині розташований великий стіл, зібраний з декількох маленьких. В кімнаті було ще чотирнадцять інших людей приблизно мого віку.

"Ще двоє? Нас вже шістнадцять," сказав хлопець у білій сорочці з засуканими рукавами і чорною жилеткою поверх, його штани теж були підвернутими, мало не до коліна. На голові у нього був обруч, а права рука чомусь забинтована.

"Я ж казала, що інші й самі прийдуть, якщо захочуть," ліниво промовила дівчина в рожевому.

"І багато нас ще буде?" поцікавилася дівчина у бежевій сукні. Але звісно відповіді можна було не чекати.

"Мене це напружує!" нервово сказав хлопець у шапці та окулярах.

"Де ми взагалі? Ви що-небудь знаєте?"

"Хто ви такі?"

Град питань посипався у нашу з Мей сторону. Нас це збентежило, і ми несвідомо притиснулися ближче один до одного. Раптом з натовпу почувся голос:

"Народ, давайте заспокоїмося й сядемо. Оскільки стільців шістнадцять, то, я думаю, що всі вже в зборі. Тож сядемо за стіл і разом обговоримо цю ситуацію," голос знов належав дівчині в бежевій, вузькій сукні. Вона зняла свій чорний, розписаний білими лініями і мереживом, кардиган і повісила його на спинку стільця. На її сукні була брошка у вигляді сови. Поправивши свої хвилясте волосся, вона продовжила, "Ви сядете?"

Усі, забарившись, почали сідати по місцям. Я та Мей підійшли до столу й сіли поруч.

" **Я - Аннет Уайт, Абсолютна Психологиня Старшої Школи** ," представилася вона, коли всі посідали, "І я поняття не маю, де ми знаходимося. Хто наступний? Давайте по колу?"

"Кхмм," дівчина праворуч від мене почала стримувати свій сміх, надувши щоки і прикриваючи рот руками, "кого ти вже по колу пустила?" - сусідка не стрималася і на всю засміялася, а з нею і кілька інших, не обділених почуттям гумору, людей. Хоч це і був жарт, але як на мене не доречний і вульгарний.

"Вибачте, що я не так висловилася," обурено сказала Аннет, "Може моя фраза і була двозначною, але мені здається ніхто б і не помітив, якби ви не звернули на це увагу. Принаймні ви показали себе зараз не з кращого боку. Що ж, тепер ваша черга," сказала вона, подивившись на хлопця зліва.

" **Джек Фрост - Абсолютний Майстер Зимового Спорту**. Теж нічого не розумію," коротко і байдуже сказав хлопець у червоній курточці з хутряним капюшоном. На його білі, як сніг, волосся були натягнуті лижні окуляри. В кімнаті було не дуже холодно, я би сказав тепло. Як він ще не спарився в такому одязі?

"А можна питання? Це твоє справжнє ім'я?" з подивом поцікавився хлопець із забинтованою рукою.

"Ні. Але я б хотів, щоб мене називали так," трохи роздратовано відповів він, "Або краще взагалі не спілкуйтесь зі мною."

"Добре," сказала Аннет, "Ми врахуємо твоє побажання й намагатимемось не порушувати особистий простір, але прошу інших називати справжні імена. Це основа довіри"

" **Стефані Райт - Абсолютна Архітекторка**. Можна просто Стеф. Прокинулася в класі, перед монітором, більше нічого не пам'ятаю, хоча тільки но креслила у себе вдома. Це мабуть найостанніший мій спогад," блондинка була одягнена в помаранчеве пальто з легким червоним шарфом, а її волосся було перекинуте через ліве плече. Вона подивилася на хлопця в біло-червоному спортивному костюмі зліва, і через пару секунд той зреагував.

"Га? Моя черга? Що ж, найкрутіший, найшвидший та найсильніший -   **Супер Абсолютний Водій Старшої Школи** прямо перед вами!" хлопець піднявся зі стільця й встав у самовдоволену позу. Всі навколо мовчали.

"Твоє ім'я «що ж найкрутіший, найшвидший та найсильніший» чи «завищена самооцінка?"  запитав у нього з подивом Джек

"Ах, точно. А звуть мене - **Ґаррі Фордс**. Я все," хлопець так само, як і його сусідка праворуч, подивився на наступного.

"Всім здрастуйте, мене звуть **Черрі Редберрі** , я не п'ю вже настільки довго, що навіть не пам'ятаю наскільки," після цих слів дівчина і ще пару чоловік, що сміялися над її минулим жартом, почали плескати в долоні, імітуючи пошану її досягненню.

"Міс Редберрі,"  звернулася до неї Аннет, "Я звичайно рада, що у тебе є почуття гумору. Але мені неприємно, що ти порівнюєш нашу бесіду з анонімним зборами для алкозалежних."

"Як скажеш, але іншим сподобалося. Ім'я я вже назвала, що нічого не пам'ятаю теж говорила. Ах, так, мій талант - **Абсолютна Виноробка**. Думаю все."

У Черрі були руде, хвилясте волосся, заплетене в хвіст, а її обличчя було трохи всіяне веснянками. Вона була вдягнена в білу блузку й чорну спідницю в яскраво-червоний горошок. На шиї у неї висіло намисто з зеленим каменем. Після Черрі прийшла моя черга представитися.

" **Я - Адам Уолтер, Абсолютний Мандрівник Старшої Школи**. Як і всі присутні, не пам'ятаю як тут опинився. Мій останній спогад закінчується приземленням літака. Але, на жаль, не пам'ятаю куди і звідки," я не знав, що мені ще додати, тому просто сказав за шаблоном. Окинувши поглядом усіх присутніх, я глянув на Мей, її обличчя мені здалося наляканим. Невже вона соромиться?

"Я-я Мей Гакугара й у ме ..."

БА-БАХ

Нас оглушив різкий, глухий звук, ніби вибухнула хлопавка. Навколо піднявся густий дим, я не бачив своїх сусідок. Хтось кашляв, хтось впав зі стільця, хтось навіть перелякано кричав. Звідкись почулося виправдання, що це не він. Я ж просто сидів за столом як і раніше, намагаючись зберегти спокій, хоча всі м’язи сильно напружились. Мене хтось сильно схопив за руку, мабуть це була Черрі. Переді мною з'явився силует чогось маленького. «У-ПУ-ПУ-ПУ!!!» - прозвучало з того боку. Якого біса тут відбувається?! Коли дим почав розвіюватися, силует в центрі столу став приймати більш чіткі обриси. Перед нами стояв… ведмідь? Його права сторона була повністю білою, а ліва - чорною з червоним оком у вигляді блискавки і широкою посмішкою, яка більше схожа на оскал. Він сміявся, піднісши свої лапки до рота. Що це взагалі таке? Воно живе? Всі навколо стояли в подиві. Мей лежала на підлозі і трималася рукою за мій стілець.

"Чесно, це не я! Я нічого не робив!" не вгавав хлопець у шапці та окулярах.

"Клас, тихо!" наказала дивна істота перед нами.

"Воно розмовляє?" спокійно спитала якась низенька дівчина, піднявши брови від подиву.

"ВОНО ЖИВЕ !!!" став панікувати той, хто «нічого не робив». Разом із ним ще декілька людей не могли заспокоїтись. Невже вони такі тупі?

"Я сказав ТИХО!" дратівливо повторив ведмідь, "Зараз я вам усе поясню, мої дорогі учні."

"Учні ?! Ми вже в школі?" запитав хлопець з відеокамерою в руках.

"Що за нечемні діти! Перебивати старших недобре!" докірливо зиркнув ведмідь на хлопця, замахуючись своїми пазуристими лапками.

"Оуууууу, яка мила іграшка! З чого ти зроблений? Можна тебе помацати?" дівчина в рожевому залізла на стіл і почала тискати руками ведмедя, через що той роздратувався ще більше і почав вириватися з її обіймів, вдаривши дивачку в лоб.

"По-перше, я не іграшка! **Я - Монокума, ваш директор**. По-друге, з цього дня у вас починається новий шкільний семестр, і ви будете жити і вчитися в цьому прекрасному місці. Тепер ми дружна сім'я, що складається з Абсолютних учнів. Кожен буде жити в своїй кімнаті. Також є кілька правил, що стосуються проживання тут. Вони будуть в ваших особистих планшетах, втім, як і інша інформація. Планшети ви можете взяти в цій коробці. Також, зараз я особисто оголошу вам правила:

Правило перше: Учні можуть жити тільки всередині школи.

Правило друге: «Нічний час» - з 22:00 до 7:00. Деякі райони не працюють вночі, тому будьте обережні.

Правило третє: Сплячий де-небудь, крім гуртожитку, буде розглядатися як сплячий в класі і, відповідно, покараний.

Правило четверте: З мінімальними обмеженнями ви можете вільно вивчати школу на свій розсуд.

Правило п'яте: Насильство проти директора Монокуми строго заборонено, так само, як і знищення камер спостереження.

Правило шосте: Кожен, хто вб'є однокурсника закінчить навчання, якщо він не буде виявлений.

Правило сьоме: Гра триватиме до тих пір, поки не залишиться двоє учнів.

Правило восьме: При необхідності можуть бути додані додаткові шкільні правила.

«Думаю, на цьому усе, дітки. Є якісь питання?" Монокума окинув нас усіх насмішливим поглядом, чекаючи хто наважиться спитати про «це» першим, але всі розгублено мовчали.

"Я не розумію, що означає «вб’є однокурсника»? Хто ти такий?" порушила мовчанку Аннет.

"Вб’є однокурсника – іншими словами припинить його життєдіяльність. Перерізати горло, встромити ножа, вдарити чимось важким по голові, отруїти, задушити, спалити заживо, вразити струмом, випотрошити – підійде що завгодно. Ви обмежені лише вашою фантазією, та правилами. І тільки коли ви втопите всіх ваших однокласників у відчаї, то зможете зі спокійною душею закінчити школу! Ще якісь питання?"

"Що в біса коїться?! Швидко випусти мене звідси, тварино!" - погрозила дівчина з пірсингом на обличчі. Її волосся було коротко вибрите по бокам та на потилиці, а ті, що залишились на маківці, пофарбовані в темно-фіолетовий і укладені на правий бік. Вона носила одяг в стилі мілітарі, чорна майка та галіфе кольору хакі з берцами додавали агресії до її зовнішності.

"Дівчатка не повинні так кричати. І мають добре слухати що їм говорять. Але я повторю, правило шосте: кожен , хто вб'є однокурсника закінчить навчання, якщо він не буде виявлений. Тобто, хочеш втекти, то в тебе є п’ятнадцять варіантів. Думаю, тепер точно усе, дітки, у мене не так багато часу на вас, будьте розумниками, ведіть себе гарненько та вбивайте. І головне пам’ятайте, я слідкую за вами. До зустрічі!"

Ведмідь стрибнув за стіл і зник з нашого поля зору. Усі непорушно стояли, ні промовивши ні слова.

"Я не розумію… Так не повинно бути… Чому саме я?" Мей у паніці схопилась за голову і розгублено бігала очима. Вся увага стала прикута до неї, і відчувши тиск дівчина підірвалась та вибігла з Їдальні.

"Так, усім потрібно заспо…" - почала говорити Аннет, але її перебив один хлопець.

«В цих планшетах, окрім правил є ще і мапа, а також данні про нас.»

"Пропоную для початку розбитись на маленькі групи и оглянутись в цій будівлі. Думаю, тоді ми зможемо знайти вихід." сказав хлопець у тірольському капелюсі, за його спиною я помітив лук та сагайдак. Дехто підтримав цю ідею, тому психологу нічого не залишилось, окрім як погодитись.

"Я знайду дівчину, що втекла," - попередив я, та узявши обидва планшети, відправився на пошуки.

Хоч я і не знаю, що та де знаходиться, але Мей без мапи тим паче. Тому єдиний логічний варіант, куди вона могла піти – це клас, в якому прокинулась. Я не втрачаючи ні секунди побіг у потрібний коридор, мені навіть не потрібно було звірятися з планшетом, моя здатність запам’ятовувати місцевість ніколи мене не підводила. Знайшовши потрібні двері, я легесенько їх відчинив та зазирнув усередину.

"Мей, ти тут?" дівчина сиділа за партою та плакала. "Чому ти втекла? Що сталося?"

"Адам? Вибач, що змусила хвилюватись. Просто мені трохи не зручно. Я не розумію, що взагалі коїться, чому я тут?"

"Хах, я тебе розумію," підійшовши ближче, я поклав руку їй на плече і почав втішати. "Ми опинились в дивному місці, нас говорять вбивати одне одного, але не засмучуйся, ми точно знайдемо вихід. Зараз ми вирішили розділитись та знайти вихід. Це не що інше як злий жарт якогось ідіота. Або як мінімум нас почнуть шукати, адже ми Абсолютний Клас."

"Ні, не почнуть. Злий жарт?! Що ти пам'ятаєш про цей «злий жарт»? Нічого! Ніхто нічого не пам'ятає. Це вже не схоже на жарт. Тобі не здається, що буде трохи тупо, якщо хтось із нас буде бродити по коридору та наткнеться на двері з написом «ВИХІД». А потім ми всі вийдемо й підемо додому, так? Ти хоч де-небудь бачиш вікно? Я ні. Я бачу одні камери та ці тупі телевізори в кожній кімнаті!" Голос дівчини зірвався і вона почала плакати, тихо прошепотів, "А ще ... у мене немає таланту, я звичайна дівчина з сірої маси. Тому я не розумію, що тут відбувається..."

"Мей!" я крикнув так, що дівчина підскочила і подивилася на мене, а я схопив її за щоки. "Це не так! Я впевнений, що у тебе є талант. Подумай сама, той ведмідь сказав, що ми Абсолютний клас. Тому у тебе теж повинен бути талант. Можливо, ти забула його разом з іншою інформацією, але я впевнений, що ти скоро згадаєш. Щоб перебороти пучину відчаю досить проблиску надії."

"Дякую. Ти справді так вважаєш?" запитала Мей, витираючи сльози, і я їй чесно кивнув.

Раптом я згадав про планшети, які нам видали. Адже там є інформація про нас. Я віддав дівчині один, і вона розблокувала його. Я теж запустив свій. Зайшовши у вкладку «учні», я тапнув на піксельну іконку Мей. Але у графі талант були лише символи «???». На профілях інших однокласників інформація, з ким я ще не познайомився, була відсутня. Навіть імена. Подивившись на Мей, я побачив, що у неї в особистому профілі такі ж знаки питання.

"Ну, зате ми точно знаємо, що він у тебе є. Судячи з усього, він не відкриється доти, доки ти не згадаєш. А тепер давай підемо і познайомимося з іншими," я простягнув їй руку, і Мей посміхнувшись, схопилась за неї.

Вийшовши в коридор, ми відразу натрапили на двох бродячих хлопців. Одним з них них був Ґаррі, який бігав туди-сюди і щось розповідав другому. Його співрозмовник був явно не радий такій компанії. Підійшовши ближче, я зрозумів що це той, хто постійно говорив про свою непричетність та панікував. Він був в окулярах, чорній футболці з малюнком якогось ядра або вогненної кулі і кофті, на руках у нього були рукавички без пальців. Також він був одягнений в довгі шорти з дуже великими кишенями, а за спиною у нього була спортивна сумка. На каштанове волосся була натягнута червона шапка.

"Привіт..." почав говорити він, як раптом його напарник підійшов до нього і ляснув по плечу, "Не чіпай мене, дурень! А якби ти потрапив по сумці? Я ж попереджав тебе раніше. Не хочу потім залишитися винуватим у твоїй травмі!"

"Хей-хей, легше, хлопці," підійшов я до них. "Думаю нічого б страшного не сталося, якби він зачепив твою сумку. У ній щось цінне?"

"Не те, щоб цінне. Там просто купа динаміту, пороху і всяких вибухонебезпечних речовин."

"Навіщо воно тобі? Ти що, терорист-смертник?" жартівливо запитала Мей, трохи відійшовши від хлопця. Втім, ми всі відійшли подалі, метрів на десять.

"Оу, я ж не встиг тоді представитися. **Твін Кернел - Абсолютний Піротехнік** , радий зустрічі," він простягнув руку, і я, повільно підійшовши, потиснув її, після мене підійшла Мей і теж привітала.

" **Мей Гакугара, поки що не пам'ятаю свій талант**. Сподіваюся, ми подружимося."

"Ви також прокинулись в цих кабінетах? Я майже одразу зрозумів що до чого!" хвалькувато промовив Ґаррі, "Навіть прокинувся найпершим!"

"Звідки ти знаєш, що був найпершим?" поцікавилася Мей, скептично дивлячись на те як погляд Ґаррі розгублено бігав по нашим обличчям. Схоже його спіймали на брехні. "Забудь, ходімо вже," Мей махнула рукою і пішла вперед.  

Ми обійшли кожен клас, але там не було нічого особливого крім того, що ніде не було жодного вікна. Усюди були лише камери спостереження, а також монітори, що досі працювали. Цікаво що саме вони нам показували? Коридор був замкненим квадратом, з одним єдиним виходом до так званого холу. Ліворуч, перед Їдальнею, був ще один коридор. Табличка говорила що це «Гуртожиток Відчайдушних Студентів». Він був достатньо освітленим, на стіни прикрашали салатового кольору шпалери з візерунком. З іншого кінця до нас йшла трійка: Джек, «агресивна дівчина-солдат» і хлопець з обручем і бинтами на правому зап'ясті. Фрост намагався йти поодинці й робив вигляд, що не помічає інших, але другий хлопець наполегливо приділяв йому свою увагу. Підійшовши ближче наша компанія представилася:

"Привіт, ви звідки? Що оглядали?" запитала дівчина, вона вже не здавалася такою агресивною як тоді, але її зовнішній вигляд все одно був трохи «не дівчачий».

"Ми оглядали кабінети в яких прокинулися! Я помітив, що там немає нічого цікавого!" вирвався вперед Ґаррі. Він охоче почав розповідати про те, які були класи. В основному він вживав займенник «Я» і часто тикав себе в груди, після чого показував пальцем на інших. У підсумку він почав розповідати про свій талант, "Я вмію водити абсолютно будь-який автотранспорт, але думаю, що доберись я до корабля або літака, то швидко б освоїв ази керування!"

"Так-так, уже всі зрозуміли про твою «супер-крутість," фиркнув Фрост і кинув презирливий погляд на Ґаррі.

"Тим не менш, твій талант дуже цікавий," сказав незнайомий хлопець, "Але ми тоді представитися не встигли. Мене звуть **Томас Маклор - Абсолютний Математик Старшої Школи** , приємно познайомитися!" Хлопець широко посміхнувся. Його чубчик був прибраний обручем, хоча одне пасмо трохи тирчало. Поки з усіх людей, що я бачив лише Мей та Том виглядали як звичайні учні, хоч в останнього були дуже закочені рукава та штани. Мене трохи збентежив той факт, що його зап'ясток перемотаний бинтом, в нашій ситуації люди, схильні до суїциду, були би зайвими.

"Можна поцікавитися, Томас?" Обережно спитав я, киваючи на руку,  "Навіщо тобі бинт?"

"О, ти про це? Цю класну штуку мені зробила вона," математик подивився на дівчину поруч. Класну штуку? Що вона робила? «Дівчина-солдат» тільки відкрила рот, щоб все прояснити, як раптом Фордс незрозуміло навіщо відкрив свій.

"До речі, у цього хлопця купа динаміту! Давайте підірвемо стіну і подивимося що буде? Може вихід знайдемо."

Усі навколо мовчки дивилися на нього. Він зараз серйозно? Невже ним керує одне бажання вставити свої п'ять копійок? І чому його пропозиція була «до речі»?

"Ти зовсім хворий на голову?!" почав голосно сваритися Твін Кернел. "Ти хоч розумієш, яке відношення у них буде до мене? Вони будуть думати, що я терорист або можу їм нашкодити. Або що я вибухну випадково! Вони тепер будуть у всьому звинувачувати мене!"

"Чому саме я опинився у компанії повних виродків?" Запитав сам у себе Джек, та зітхнувши продовжив, "Я піду кудись один, продовжуйте цей цирк самі."

Томас мало не схопив його за руку, аби піти з ним чи затримати, але схаменувся та засмучено подивися у спину Джека.

"Так, давайте всі заспокоїмося," сказала солдат, нагадуючи мені Аннет, "Знаєш, я думаю, що вибухи це круто, хоч я ніколи не бачила навіть салют. Я, все ж, нарешті, представлюся. **Рейчел Інквел - Абсолютний Тату-Майстер Старшої Школи**. Поки всі збиралися, ми з Томом познайомилися, і я зробила йому тату."

"Було трохи боляче, але, думаю, воно того варто," підтвердив хлопець, "Вона дуже гарно малює."

"Дякую!" Дівчина мило посміхнулася, тепер вона зовсім не здавалася такою агресивною як раніше, навпаки: вона стала такою доброю і доброзичливою.

"Ви впевнені, що це безпечно?" поцікавилася Мей, узявши лодонь Тома.

"Звісно!" жваво відповіла Рейчел, "В мене у сумці є усі принади: тату машинка на акумуляторі, чорнила, антисептик, лезо, папір, олівці та багато іншого."

Дівчина почали ритися у своїй сумці на поясі, вона була така маленька, що я навіть здивувався як туди усе влізло.

"Ах так, ці кімнати наші, кожен живе в тій, де його піксельна емблема. Щоб відкрити, підведіть до емблемі свій монопад," вказав Томас на планшет.

"Там ти можеш залишити свою сумку в повному спокої," порадила Мей піротехніку, на що той погодився, радісно посміхнувшись.

Твін залишив нас і пішов шукати свою кімнату, а компанія з Ґаррі, Томаса й Рейчел  вирушили на кухню. Я та Мей вийшли в хол та озирнулись. Залишилось два незнайомих проходи. Обравши  наступний зліва ми потрапили в місце, яке сильно відрізнялося від інших. Стіни були суцільнометалеві, без будь-якого покриття, зверху була люмінесцентна плита, яка випромінювала холодне світло. Перед нами була величезні круглі двері, ніби від сейфа банку. Єдине, чим ця кімната не відрізнялася від інших, так це наявністю камери, телевізора і відсутністю вікон.

"О, тут ще хтось прийшов,"  праворуч від нас в отворі показалася дівчина, вона покликала когось із сусідньої кімнати, "Мене звуть **Датура Роуз, я - Абсолютний Флорист Старшої Школи**."

У дівчини було світле каре і жовта лілія за правим вухом. Вона була одягнена в джинсову спідницю-комбінезон з малюнком листочка поверх білої футболки. На ногах були взуті жовті резинові чоботи, а через плече перекинута невеличка салатова сумка.

"Приємно познайомитись, а мене звати Мей Гакугара, поки що не пам'ятаю свій талант."

"Що значить не пам'ятаєш?" Запитала інша дівчина, яка вийшла з сусідньої кімнати, вона тягла за руку якогось хлопця з пов'язкою на оці. "Тобі що, так сильно памороки забило? Ну, тоді я представлюся. **Елізабет Світ - Абсолютний Продавець Старшої Школи**. Нажаль, продавати тут нічого, хіба що вас, бездарі, чому у всіх навколо такі дивні таланти?"

Бет смикнула за руку хлопця, який стояв поряд. Він був блондином, одягненим у чорну сорочку та сірі штани. Поверх у нього була довга коричнева накидка, що майже повністю закривала його долоні. Помітною рисою також була пов'язка на правому оці.

"Я-я ..."  парубок збентежився і став мовчати поки Елізабет не поторсала його за руку ще раз, "Я ... **Пріст Гарвестер - Абсолютний Жрець Старшої Школи**."

"Пвах-хах, не можу з нього!" засміялася продавець, її поведінка була все дедалі нестерпнішою. "Ні, ну ви чули? Що це ще за жахливий талант? Він же навіть мізерний прибуток не принесе. Втім, від більшості ваших талантів ніякого фінансового пуття. Який сенс розвивати себе в тому напрямку, який не приносить основи суспільства - грошей? Гей, а що взагалі вміє жрець?"  Дівчина обернулася до хлопця, але той висмикнув свою руку і почервонівши спробував щось заперечити, але все ж промовчав.

"Навіщо ти так?!"  докірливо спитала Датура, посупивши обличчя. "Ти ж розумієш, що він соромиться, чи не так?"

"Так, розумію, так само й те що бути жерцем – отже бути нахлібником на чужій праці,"  відповіла їй Бет у зневажливому тоні.

"Мій культ не наживається на «чужій праці», як ти сказала." Пріст знайшов сміливість відповісти і його голос став трохи шиплячим, "Ми повністю фінансово незалежні, а про тебе я можу сказати лише одне – гроші не врятують твою душу. Ти обов’язково помреш саме на цьому місці. І тоді твоя душа…"

Бет вже хотіла перебити його черговою гострою фразою, але я вирішив випередити її.

"Мені здається, що талант - це те, чим тобі подобається займатися. Те, заради чого ти б віддав все життя. Хотіти гроші - це не талант, а типове бажання кожного з нас. І якщо ти обмежена тільки цим бажанням, то у мене для тебе погані новини: у нас всього п'ятнадцять абсолютних студентів."

Її висловлювання мене дратували. Навіть зараз вона дивилася на мене з непохитною лисячою усмішкою. Вона була нижче мене зростом, приблизно на півтори голови, але все ж трималася міцно. Їй вдавалось дивитися на всіх згори, і бути достатньо самовпевненою. Її коротке волосся було зав'язане в два маленьких хвостика на потилиці. Елізабет носила кремового кольору світшот і чорну спідницю. На ногах у неї були білі гольфи і коричневі туфлі.

"Чому ти так злишся? Ах, тому, що ти мандрівник, еге ж?" спитала вона, ще раз хитро посміхнувшись. "Виходить ти не те, що не заробляєш, а тільки витрачаєш гроші на те, що тобі подобається і називаєш це талантом. Втім, думай як знаєш, скільки людей, стільки й думок, але я впевнена у своїх міркуваннях. У тій кімнаті нічого немає, крім як ще одних замкнених металевих дверей. Я повертаюся назад, а ви як хочете."

Коли вона пішла, ми з Мей все одно залишилися щоб оглянути сусідню кімнату. Як і говорила дівчина, тут було все точно таке ж, тільки розміри були набагато менші.

"Вона якась дуже недружня. Може вона просто намагається таким чином захистити себе?" спитала в нас Датура, на що ми звісно не могли відповісти.

Хто його знає, чому Бет дивиться на нас ніби на гівно. Але таким чином вона собі одних лише ворогів знайде.

Ми вийшли в головний зал і хотіли вже піти в останню недосліджену локацію, але звідти назустріч нам йшли два хлопця і дівчина.

"Там нічого нема. Просто коридор замкнених дверей," сказав хлопець у тірольському капелюсі, саме він запропонував розділитися, "Але в кінці є великі червоні двері, вони, звісно, закриті, але виділяються від усіх інших."

"Шкода, я сподівалася, що в цьому місці хоч щось буде цікаве або ліжко," засмучено пробурмотіла його напарниця. Ця дівчина була з довгими рожевими волоссям. Частина тих, що на маківці, були зав'язані спицями в пучок позаду. Вона була одягнена у в'язане плаття нижче коліна, ніжно-жовтого кольору з білим коміром і короткими рукавами. На тулубі були зв’язані візерунки фіолетових оленів. Зап'ястки прикрашені браслетами з помпонами. У дівчини не було взуття, замість неї вона носила товсті, білі вовняні шкарпетки, судячи з усього з підошвою. На талії у неї був пояс з головою тканинної ляльки, в яку були встромлені голки. У ній я впізнав дівчину, яка залізла на стіл і почала обіймати Монокуму.

"До речі, моє ім'я **Ганні Вів, я - Абсолютна Кравчиня Старшої Школи** , приємно познайомитися-а-а-а," дівчина сильно позіхнула, прикривши рот руками, після такого жесту нам всім теж захотілося позіхнути.

"Господи, якщо я пробуду з нею ще трохи, то точно засну. Таке відчуття ніби вона Абсолютна Оповідачка Колискової," обурювався хлопець з капелюхом. Світле волосся зав'язане в невеликий хвостик, також у нього була маленька цапина борідка. Він носив білу сорочку і салатовий жилет. Його болотного кольору штани були з підтяжками. Зовні він був схожий на звичайного учня, якби не одне «але». За спиною у нього був сагайдак зі стрілами та лук, а до поясу прикріплені різні ножі. Те, що у нього є зброя, насторожувало мене, але я швидко згадав, що у Твін Кернела ціла сумка з вибухівкою. Тому, якщо у нас і почнуться якісь конфлікти, то, я думаю, що стріли - це останнє що мене буде хвилювати.

"Мене звуть **Ґанс Вульф - Абсолютний Мисливець Старшої Школи** , а це," хлопець вказав пальцем на когось позаду нас, я і Мей обернулися і скрикнули від переляку, " **Мартін Кенон - Абсолютний Оператор Старшої Школи**. Несподівано, правда? Поки ми обходили коридор, він ні слова не сказав, тільки представився і пояснив, що буде постійно знімати і не завадить нам. Його ніби немає, він випадає з реальності і просто незворушно знімає. Іноді Вів забувала про нього, а коли знову помічала, то сильно лякалася і орала як різана."

"Ну, а що, якщо я йду, майже засинаю, відкриваю останній раз очі, а він такий зі своєї тупої камерою стоїть прямо переді мною і знімає ?!" почала обурюватися дівчина.

"Так, думаю не найприємніше відчуття,"погодилась Мей.

"А як щодо вас? Ви знайшли вихід? Мені це вже осточортіло." Ґанс невдоволено склав руки на грудях, його обличчя на хвилину напружилось.

"Ні, нажаль, ми нічого не віднайшли, але, начебто, є пара варіантів де він саме може бути."

Мисливець зітхнув, «Добре, ходім до Їдальні, може хтось щось знає.»

 Ми розвернулися і разом пішли в їдальню, а Мартін, мовчки, - слідом за нами. Він був одягнений в сіру рубашку, що трохи неохайно виглядала з під коричневого джемперу. Також у нього була наспіх зав'язана краватка з малюнком жолудів. Темно-каштанове волосся було зачесані, мабуть, рукою, а не гребінцем. Хлопець постійно тримав свою камеру перед порожніми, чорними очима і дивився на дисплей. Таке відчуття, ніби він весь світ тільки через екран і бачив. Зайшовши до Їдальні, ми зрозуміли, що зібралися всі, крім Твіна. Кожен почав розповідати, що знайшов. Аннет, Черрі і Стеф залишилися в Їдальні. Вони дізналися, що на кухні є великий запас продуктів і готової їжі, який, як сказав їм Монокума, буде за потреби оновлюватися. Ми всі обговорили наш подальший план дій і прийшли до висновку, що ніяких вбивств не буде, адже у нас є все для нормального життя. А через деякий час нас обов'язково знайдуть, якщо ми, звичайно, не зможемо вибратися самі.

Далі ми продовжили знайомитися і розповідати один одному про себе, нашу дискусію дуже добре вела Аннет. Ґанс відмовився віддавати  свою зброю, але пообіцяв не застосовувати її, що в принципі здавалось мені обов’язковим і не обговорюваним. Майже всі намагались вести себе досить дружньо, за винятком Джека, котрий ледь терпів одну лише увагу від Томаса, Елізабет та Пріста, який був з незрозумілих причин сильно занепокоєний. З одного боку, це зрозуміло, ми все ще знаходимося у скрутному становищі, але все ж мені досить полегшало під час спілкування з усіма. Аннет виправдовувала свій талант і була гарним лідером, на відміну від мене. Я б, напевне, став ігнорувати тих, хто мене дратує.

Ми розмовляли поки на одному з телевізорів не прозвучало відео-повідомлення з Монокумою: «Ка-хем, це шкільне оповіщення. Зараз на годиннику 22:00. А це означає, що оголошується нічний час. Двері до Їдальні скоро будуть закриті, а вхід буде суворо заборонений. Прохання всіх повернутися в свої кімнати. Всім солодких снів, на добраніч! Не дайте сірому вовчику вкусити вас за бочок!»

"Уже так пізно?" здивувалась Мей, "Без вікон тут і не зрозумієш, яка зараз година."

Ми дружною юрбою, окрім Ґаррі, що летів попереду, відправилися по кімнатах. Моїми сусідами були Мей і Мартін. Дівчина була трохи налякана тим, що відбувається. Я вирішив підбадьорити її, сказав, що ми обов'язково знайдемо вихід, на що вона просто посміхнулася і зайшла до себе.

Я ввійшов до своєї кімнати. У невеликому коридорчику стояла шафа з дзеркалом. Звідти на мене дивився русявий хлопець в бежевій сорочці і синій кофті з малюнком материків. Я скинув свій рюкзак, що за весь день натер мої плечі. Вони благали добре розім’яти їх. Діставши термос, який був в боковій кишені, я оглянув кімнату. Мене здивувало те, як тут все обставлено. Над моїм ліжком була величезна карта світу, на письмовому столі стояв глобус. У книжковій шафі знаходилися різні атласи та згортки карт. Впавши на ліжко, я подивився на стелю. Там була намальована карта зоряного неба, точнісінько як в планетарії. Я відкрив свій термос, з нього в ніс вдарив не дуже приємний запах, а чай всередині виявився покритий цвіллю. Скільки днів він вже там? Я ж завжди швидко його випиваю. Закривши кришку назад, я засмутився, але погані думки слід відкинути. Все буде добре, і той, хто вирішив так пожартувати, потім сильно пожалкує. Я закутався в ковдру і якомога швидше заснув.

 

**В живих залишилося 16 учнів**


	2. Новий прекрасний день мого шкільного життя

Я прокинувся від гучних дзвонів. Що, чорт забирай, відбувається? Повільно відкривши очі, я звернув увагу на телевізор у своїй кімнаті. Він самостійно ввімкнувся показуючи Монокуму.

"Доброго ранку всім!", пролунав щасливий голос ведмедя, "На годиннику 7:00, а значить нічний час завершився. Пора вставати і посміхатися. Приготуйтеся до нового чудового дня!"

«Вставати і посміхатися», «прекрасний день»? Він, судячи з усього, любить познущатися, тим паче о сьомій ранку. Я встав з ліжка і вирішив прийняти душ. Ми все ще тут, як не дивно. Коли саме помітять наше зникнення? У моєму випадку не дуже скоро, напевне, вважатимуть, що я знов вирішив піти у мандри на невизначений термін. Але ж серед нас є досить поважні особи, тож знайдуть нас швидко. Треба лише почекати приблизно два-три дні.

Після душу я заліз в свою шафу. Набір одягу мене здивував. Там було кілька штук одного і того ж самого комплекту, що був на мені учора. Аби ми не виходили з образу? Добре, нема різниці, головне, щоб вони були чистим. Взявши з собою термос, я вийшов з кімнати. Уздовж коридору самотньо проходила Роуз:

"Привіт, Датура!" дівчина зупинилася, постояла пару секунд спиною до мене і тільки потім обернулася. Не почула одразу?

"Доброго ранку," привіталась вона з щирою посмішкою, "Можеш називати мене просто Дат. Теж йдеш до Їдальні?"

"Так, звичайно. Як спалося?" запитав я, чомусь мені здалося, ніби вона забула моє ім'я.

"Довгий час не могла заснути. Якщо чесно, то я навіть у захваті від своєї кімнати." дівчина поправила лілію за вухом і додала "Вона зроблена спеціально для мене."

Моя кімната теж виглядала під стать до мого таланту, цікаво, а як там у інших?

Ми зайшли до Їдальні. Аннет і Стеф вже пили каву з булочками, а Ґаррі копошився на кухні. Стояв запах чогось горілого, тому я став турбується про те, щоб він не спалив нас тут всіх разом.

"Доброго ранку, пані Роуз, пане Уолтер," привітала нас Аннет, так офіційно, ніби ми дуже поважні особи.

"Це дуже дивне звернення," засміялась Дат, "Ти завжди так казатимеш?"

"Якщо вас це, звісно, не бентежить, просто в мене така звичка. Сідайте до столу, тут є булочки з маком та корицею. У тому кухлі ще є тільки-но заварена кава."

"Дякую, але я віддаю перевагу чаю," відкривши кришку термоса, я згадав що його для початку треба ретельно почистити.

Біля раковини Ґаррі намагався віддерти пригорілу яєчню. Акуратно у нього це не вийшло, тому він почав швидко рухати лопаткою туди-сюди аби просто зішкребти свою їжу на тарілку. Мені було його шкода, але допомагати йому в кулінарії не хотілося. Брудний термос мене все ще бентежив, оскільки я маю звичку мити його ввечері, а вранці наливати новий. Якщо чай в ньому так сильно зіпсувався, то скільки днів я забув? Точніше, як довго у мене не було до нього доступу? Думаю, немає сенсу намагатися згадати, адже пам'ять стерту навмисне, напевно, не так легко повернути. До мене підскочила Дат, вона простягнула руку, і в тендітному кулачку я побачив декілька листочків та пелюсток.

"Не знаю як тобі, але мені подобається трав’яний чай," дівчина відкрила долонь і почала показувати на різнокольорові інгрідіенти, "Тут ромашка, м’ята, засушена лаванда й декілька ягідок. Можеш спробувати, якщо хочеш."

Я узяв пару листочків м’яти і додав до свого чаю. Усі навколо такі чемні та добрі, як взагалі ми можемо вбивати одне одного? Поки ми копошилися, в Їдальні уже зібралися Мей, Пріст, Рейчел, Черрі і Елізабет. Остання про щось розмовляла з Аннет.

"Якщо ти будеш принижувати інших," говорила психолог, "То залишишся одна в цьому суспільстві. Я, звичайно, намагаюся запобігти конфліктам, але зрозумій, терпіння інших не..."

"Бла-бла-бла," передражнила її Бет, "Не промивай мені цим мізки. Вміти виживати у ворожому суспільстві - це одна з основ бізнесу. Я не боюся всіх цих невдах."

"Пані Світ!" різко підняла голос Аннет, усі навіть трохи злякалися, "Хоч той жахливий ведмідь і сказав, що нам доведеться вбивати одне одного, але ми тут усі домовилися жити мирно. Також це далеко не означає, що вбивство не відбудеться! Як би нам цього не хотілося. І, я вважаю, що той, хто дратує всіх, може стати найлегшою і бажаною жертвою. І поки що ти у нас фаворит. Без образ," закінчила вона і глибоко зітхнувши сіла на місце зробивши декілька швидких ковтків.

Елізабет хмикнула і мовчки сіла на своє місце, залишивши переможно усміхнувшись. Я зітхнув і почав їсти, але, чомусь, мене щось насторожувало, нібито в моєму полі зору є щось зайве. Повернувши трохи голову, я скрикнув і підскочив зі стільця. Поруч, майже впритул до мене, сидів Мартін і знімав як я їм.

"Щ-що ти робиш?" запитав я, хлопець повільно відірвав очі від дисплея камери та подивився на мене.

"Просто вирішив познімати, може ти утнеш щось цікаве," спокійно відповів хлопець і продовжив дивитись на камеру.

"Якого біса ти підсів саме сюди, ти не можеш знімати здалеку?"

"Взагалі-то це ти до мене підсів," трохи засмучено пробурмотів хлопець, але все ж таки відійшов від мене.

Ну от, тепер відчуваю себе незручно. Варто було б вибачитися, але Мартін встав в кутку кімнати, беручи більш широкий ракурс. Згодом в Їдальню прийшли Твін і Ґанс. Почувши запах чогось горілого, піротехнік почав оглядати себе, панікувати і виправдовуватися, що він нічого не підпалював, але ми його заспокоїли вказавши на Ґаррі, котрий «давився» своєї яєчнею. Також наш панікер розповів нам, що бачив, як Ґанс виходив з коридору закритих дверей. Останньому неохоче довелося виправдатися, що він обходив з ранку всю територію, щоб помітити якісь зміни заздалегідь. Судячи з усього мисливець не довіряє нам.

Після них прийшов Джек, який був злий на Томаса тому, що він усюди за ним ходить. За словами Фроста, коли він вийшов з кімнати, то математик уже стояв і чекав його, аби піти разом.

Зібралися всі крім Ганні Вів, що підштовхнуло нас на підозрілі перекидання погляду одне на одного. Атмосфера була все більш і більш незручною, але ніхто чомусь нічого з цього приводу не сказав. Чи може я один помітив її відсутність, а тепер себе накручую?

Раптом на екранах телевізорів з'явився Монокума. Дехто підскочив зі свого стільця, хтось лише трохи повів очима.

"Дорогі учні!" пролунало ще одне за сьогодні оголошення, "Прошу всіх вас зараз зібратися в Їдальні. Відсутність на цих зборах може привести до вашого відрахування, а саме - СМЕРТІ!"

Ковток чаю застряг у моєму горлі. Я перекинув поглядом усіх інших, ні мені не здалося, Ганні Вів тут немає.

"Бракує тієї рожевоволосої дивачки", оговталася Рейчел. "Що за збори?"

"Хто-небудь її бачив сьогодні?" тривожно запитала Аннет, "Ми повинні розділиться та знайти її!"

"У цьому немає сенсу," заперечив Ґанс, погойдуючись на стільці, "Я обходив вранці всю територію і ніде її не бачив."

"Так може, ти її вже вбив? А тепер не хочеш, щоб про це дізналися," тихо мовила Елізабет, скорчивши свою хитру посмішку, на яку мисливець відповів лише фирканням.

"Я думаю, що це не так, точніше сподіваюсь," заперечив її слова Томас, "Давайте міркувати логічно. Спостерігаючи вчора за Ганні Вів, так її начебто звали, я помітив, що вона постійно позіхає, а іноді просто засинає за столом. Судячи з усього, вона любить поспати. Тому, напевно, до цих пір все ще не прокинулася і знаходиться в своїй кімнаті. До того ж, якщо ми почнемо її шукати, можемо спізнитися на збори. Він не оголошував точний час, тому ризикувати не варто. Я особисто впевнений, що ведмідь не пожартував про смерть."

А цей хлопець досить хороший, якщо не брати до уваги його дивну прихильність до незнайомої людини. Всі інші погодились з ним, що не дуже сподобалось Аннет. Через пару хвилин вона не змогла просто сидіти і разом з Рейчел вирішила відправиться на пошуки. До них приєднався Ґаррі, аргументувавши тим, що швидше нього ніхто не зможе оббігти «школу». Вони вже підійшли до виходу, але раптово двері відчинила Ганні Вів, біля якої стояв Монокума.

"Ох, вже ж ця соня. Підйом був оголошений три з половиною години тому назад, а вона досі спала," поскаржився ведмідь, "Довелося будити її особисто."

"Особисто?" перепитав Джек, здивовано піднявши брови, "Тоді навіщо було взагалі нас залякувати смертю?"

"Так, ти правий, хлопче. Інакше довелося б її «відрахувати». Але я проти цього. Я не хочу вас вбивати, я хочу щоб ви вбивали один одного, упу-пу-пу-пу," знов підступно засміявшись, ведмідь підійшов до нашого столу й стрибнув на нього, "Слухайте мене, дорогі учні! Ви живете в нашій прекрасній школі всього лише один день, а вбивство все ще не відбулося. Я розумію, що чекаю від вас занадто багато чого, тому вирішив вам трохи допомогти. Пройдіть зі мною, я відкрию одну кімнату. Обіцяю вам сподобається!"

"Я нікуди не піду, поки не дізнаюсь куди саме," почала противитись Рейчел, "В мене є право вибору та слова, як і у всіх інших. Ти не можеш примусити нас!"

"Правда? Тоді ти все ще знаходишся тут, тому що сама обрала такий варіант?" Монокума зістрибнув та підійшов до неї ближче, "Люба, чи ти не розумієш, що не маєш вибору? Забудь про слово «свобода», поки не позбавила життя когось із них. Зараз я твої права та обов’язки, тому не будь дурепою та виконуй те, що кажуть."

Монокума махнув у напрямок виходу, і ми вирушили до коридору, кімнати якого, за словами Ґанса, були закриті. Нас привели до однієї з них, і ведмідь відкрив її ключем. Перед тим як зайти, я помітив в кінці коридору ті самі, великі, червоні двері. Ми опинилися в просторій кімнаті зі стелажами, коробками і прошарком пилу.

"Пахне цементом," сказала Стеф, водячи пальцем по запилених полицях. "Що це за місце?"

"Звичайна комора, не звертайте уваги, тут усіляке сміття. А ось це вже цікавіше," директор підійшов до одного стелажу, на якому лежали конверти з нашими іменами.

"І що це?" поцікавилася Мей, крутячи конверт в руках.

"Мотиви," спокійно відповів чорно-білий ведмідь, "Просто візьміть конверт з вашим ім'ям і відкрийте, коли будете наодинці. У кожного з вас є причина вбити іншого, і вона написана в цьому конверті. Прочитавши це ви будете впевнені, кого саме вам хочеться прикінчити."

Мей і кілька інших учнів, одразу ж випустили з рук свої конверти, а Ґаррі спробував заклеїти назад, так як майже встиг дістати свій мотив.

"Мене вже все це конкретно дістало," пролунав грізний рик позаду.

Я не встиг обернутися, як раптом повз мене різко пролетіла стріла і прибила голову Монокуми до стіни. Хтось зойкнув, а Аннет позаду схопилася за мій рюкзак. Спочатку я посміхнувся, але потім животик ведмедя розкрився і звідти, під ноги стрілку, вилетів дивний камінь. Твін Кернел різко закричав і з усієї сили відкинув незрозумілу штуковину в коридор. Через пару секунд почувся вибух, від якого всі присіли, закривши вуха й очі. Аннет ще сильніше притулилася до мого рюкзака, а Ганні звалилася з ніг і перелякано закричала. Це що була граната?!

"Все цілі? Давайте вибиратися звідси, раптом він ще щось викине," запропонував хтось, мені заклало вуха, тому розібрати толком нічого не міг. Всі вийшли назад у коридор. Ми намагалися триматися ближче один до одного.

"А я ж попереджав," почувся зловісний голос в кінці коридору, "Насильство проти директора строго заборонено! Наступного разу так просто не відбудешся. І ще одне, навіть не думайте знищити мотиви, інакше за це доведеться понести покарання."

Монокума стояв цілим і неушкодженим. Хоча ні, це просто новий ведмідь, адже там в кімнаті до стіни був прибитий інший. Це вже було небезпечно. Ґанс міг зараз просто загинути, якби не Твін. Я не встиг озирнутися, як Монокума кудись зник. Ситуація навколо ставала все більш напруженою. Якщо й справді є мотив для вбивства, то запобігти конфліктам буде набагато складніше. Усі навколо були стривожені: хтось дивився на конверти інших, в надії, що ніхто не прочитає інформацію про них; хтось на сліди від вибуху та Вульфа, який все ще не відійшов від шоку.

"Адам, мені страшно," прошепотіла Мей, стримуючи сльози, я обійняв дівчину і сказав, що ми всі обов'язково знайдемо вихід.

"Я думаю нам всім потрібно заспокоїться і домовитися," почала як зазвичай брати ініціативу Аннет, "Ніхто з нас не буде відкривати конверти. Ми всі складемо їх в одному місці, наприклад в Їдальні, й не будемо чіпати, як вам така ідея?"

"Я за! Зараз головне зберегти довіру один до одного," погодився Томас, протягуючи свій конверт уперед.

"Як я можу довіряти людині, яка тільки що нерозважливо вистрілив в ведмедя? Ви розумієте, що граната могла зачепити і нас?" почала обурюватися Стефані.

"Так, чому він носить із собою зброю? Адже він потенційний вбивця," підтримала її Елізабет.

"Тоді як щодо хлопця-терориста," вставив своє слово Джек, а Твін вже встиг скорчити злякану гримасу, "А та дівчина зі спицями та голками? Так тут кожен може вбити іншого, просто взявши ніж на кухні. Ми не знайомі один з одним досить добре, щоб судити за зовнішнім виглядом."

"Ось тут я згодна. Говорити, що Ґанс буде вбивцею тільки тому, що у нього є зброя - нерозумно. Може бути в душі він добра та чутна людина," сказала Рейчел.

"Добрий і чутний не став би абсолютним мисливцем," продовжила стояти на своєму Елізабет.

"У вас якісь проблеми зі мною?" трохи погрозливо спитав Ґанс "Я схибив, визнаю, але якщо ви натякаєте, щоб відібрати зброю, то можете на це навіть не розраховувати."

"Чи не буде всім краще, якщо ми просто спокійно поговоримо?" спробувала знову заспокоїти всіх Аннет, але слухати зараз ніхто не хотів. Всім потрібно було виплеснути свої емоції.

Усі навколо почали сваритися і кричати. Хтось звинувачував Ґанса, хтось його виправдовував. Тільки я, Пріст, Ганні й Мей мовчки спостерігали за цим. А Мартін просто знімав. Я підійшов до нього ближче й побачив, що він переглядає на камері момент з гранатою.

"Не вийшло добре зняти." засмучено промимрив хлопець "Відволікся на стрілу і не встиг сфокусуватися на польоті гранати, уявляєш? А це був би епічний момент"

"Агов! Це переходить всі межі. Мені здається, не до цього варто йти," Аннет знову підняла голос, "Можливо ви зараз розлючені або налякані, але це не привід сваритися. Давайте забудемо про цей конфлікт і скоріше позбудемося конвертів."

"Т-так, саме так варто зараз вчинити!" почула її слова Рейчел, вона взяла конверт Аннет, Тома й стала збирати в усіх інших, привертаючи увагу.

Усі більш менш стали заспокоюватися, і ми вирушили назад до Їдальні, де склали всі конверти в стопку й перерахували їх. Всі шістнадцять, крім Ґаррі, залишилися невідкритими.

"Запевняю вас, я не встиг його прочитати," виправдався він з широкою посмішкою. "І що ми тепер будемо з ними робити?"

"Хороше запитання," зауважила Бет. "Просто залишити їх тут лежати, рівно те саме, що роздати в руки. Або ви знову почнете розповідати, як важливо довіряти?"

"Це й справді важливо, але я згодна що у нас поки не так багато причин вірити одне одному на слово," погодилася Аннет, встаючи окремо від нас, "Як абсолютний психолог, я не можу просто дивитися як ми всі сваримося. Тому кожен з вас може поговорити зі мною стосовно своїх проблем і суперечок у моїй кімнаті, я готова допомогти кожному."

"Це все ще не вирішує проблему з конвертами," майже нечутно сказав Пріст. "Може хтось знає де їх можна закрити? Сейф, наприклад."

"Я можу тримати їх у себе," запропонувала Аннет. Реакція інших була більш ніж очікуваною, такий варіант навіть не розглядався всерйоз. "У мене в кімнаті є скотч. Ми можемо їх акуратно склеїти, і кожен зможе в будь-який час перевірити цілісність."

"Я думаю, це явно краще ніж просто залишити їх тут," погодився Томас, він дістав зі стосу свій конверт і віддав в руки Аннет. "Можеш зберігати його у себе."

"Хлопець, ти серйозно?" здивувався Ґанс.

"Яка чудова ідея! Я теж за!" весело пролепетала бадьора Ганні, тож мисливець показово закотив очі.

В руках у Аннет вже було три конверти, і я вирішив підтримати її. Моєму прикладу наслідувала Мей. Елізабет фиркнула й також погодилась на таку умову.

"Як мінімум у разі вбивства, буде кого звинувачувати," сказала продавець.

"Ах, так. Я повністю візьму на себе відповідальність у разі вбивства," запевнила дівчина, після чого інші, погодилися. "Також я ще раз нагадую про те, що буду рада поговорити з вами і проконсультувати. Це допоможе нам зблизитися, тому дуже прошу кожного з вас прийти."

Аннет радісна зібрала мотиви і попрямувала до себе. Вперше хтось почув її за цей час.

"Добре, я тоді піду зараз, ви не проти?" поцікавилася Ганні, але судячи з усього, крім неї ніхто й не горів бажанням.

Кожен пішов хто куди і я почав міркувати, що мені робити у вільний час. З огляду на те, що з розваг були тільки їжа та прогулянки по коридорах, я вирішив піти до себе. Перебувати в цьому місці було вкрай виснажливо, одноманітність і тривале очікування на порятунок приносили свої плоди. Але ж ми тут всього нічого один день. Біля дверей мене зустріла Мей. Вона виглядала трохи схвильованою.

"Щось трапилося?" поцікавився я, дівчина відмахнулася і запросила до себе в кімнату.

У ній не було нічого особливого. Така ж невелика прихожа з шафою. Зелені шпалери з коричневим візерунком і паркет, звичайне ліжко і дві книжкові шафи. У порівнянні з моєю кімнатою мандрівника, ця була сама що ні на є звичайна.

"Що ти можеш сказати про це?" запитала Мей, покрутившись в центрі кімнати. "Я подумала, може тут будуть зачіпки з приводу мого таланту."

"Вірно, у мене відразу видно, який людина живе. Але думаю, навіть в такому непримітному житлі, точно щось повинно бути."

Мою увагу відразу привернула книжкова шафа. У неї напевно повинна бути своєрідна література. На мій жаль, книги не були зациклені на якійсь певній темі. Тут стояли і наукові, і художні, на тему психології, хімії, пригодницькі романи, математика, збірки віршів та інше.

"Я переглядала їх вчора. Тут немає нічого що було б мені до душі," засмучена сказала Мей, перебираючи пальцями по корінцях. "Але все це для мене знайоме, ніби я читала всі ці книги."

"Може ти **Абсолютний Вундеркінд Старшої Школи** ," пожартував я, але потім мені така теорія здалася цілком правдоподібною. "Чим ти взагалі цікавилася в дитинстві?"

"Та нічим особливим. Трохи балету, трохи інструментів. Все як у звичайної дівчини."

Біля ліжка стояла невелика тумбочка. Я вже мало не поліз туди, але вчасно обернувся, щоб запитати дозволу.

"Вона закрита на замок, я без поняття де ключ," дивно, там напевно щось важливе, щось що містить талант Мей. "Може ти вважатимеш таке міркування дурним і скажеш, що я просто накручую себе. Але ти єдиний кому я можу довіритися," дівчина трохи зам'ялася. "Мені здається, що всі підозрюють мене. Як мінімум більшість."

"Що? Ти чого? Мей, заспокойся, ти ведеш себе як Твін," я обійняв дівчину, "У чому тебе можуть підозрювати? Ти ж нікого не вбила."

"Звісно! Але я не про це. Цілком ясно, що за цим всім хтось стоїть. І, мені здається, що я сама підозріла. Не пам'ятаю про свій талант, сильно виділяюся серед інших. Хто я взагалі така ?!"

"Мей! Я не буду заперечувати того, що хтось керує всім цим. І навіть якщо він серед нас, то точно не ти. Не знаю, як би по-розумному це сказав Томас, тому скажу, як думаю я. Ти - черговий мотив. Щоб у нас були підозри про те, хто організатор. І щоб ці підозри не впали на справжнього," обличчя дівчини різко змінилося і стало трохи... розчарованим?

"Ну спасибі, Адам. Підбадьорив. Тепер я точно потенційна жертва," обурено сказала вона, а потім посміхнулася. "Але твої слова чомусь мене заспокоюють. Тепер я хоча б знаю, хто я."

"Будеш у нас **Абсолютною Жертвою Старшої Школи** ," пожартував я.

Мей скорчила незадоволене обличчя, але все ж потім не стримала сміх. Ми ще посиділи у неї та побалакали на стороні теми. Виявляється вона й справді дуже начитана, і добре знає шкільну програму. Я спробував пошукати ключ, хоч прекрасно знав, що просто на підлозі він валятися не може. Вдосталь наговорившись, я вийшов з кімнати дівчини. І куди мені тепер іти? Ах, так я ж ішов спочатку до себе. Ось тільки тепер мені хотілося побути в компанії, здружитися з усіма, буде дуже корисно. Несподівано мені на плечі впала чиясь рука. Я непогано злякався і повернувся, щоб подивитися, хто вирішив так пожартувати. Біля мене стояв Томас і сміявся з моєї реакції.

"Береш приклад з Мартіна?" запитав я примруживши очі.

"Та не ображайся ти. Я, взагалі-то, хотів запитати чи був ти у Аннет? Якщо ні, то зайди до неї - буде мила бесіда."

Томас посміхнувся і пішов далі. Чорт, зовсім забув про зустріч з Уайт. Що ж, доведеться йти. Де там її кімната? Пройшовши по коридору, я побачив на одній з дверей піксельну іконку дівчини.

"О, пан Уолтер. Рада, що ти прийшов," ввічливо привітала вона, пропускаючи в кімнату.

"Така ввічливість ні до чого, ми ж однокласники. Можеш називати мене просто Адам."

"З твого дозволу. Просто звикла звертатися шанобливо до малознайомих людей," дівчина присіла на шкіряне крісло і запросила мене на диван.

Кімната Аннет була дуже комфортною і умовно ділилася на дві частини. Перша, з ліжком і тумбочками. Друга, яка займала більшу половину, була чимось схожим на кабінет психолога. Тут стояв елегантний дубовий стіл зі стопкою книжок, біля нього було шкіряне крісло. Поруч зі столом був торшер і синє ліжко для відвідувача. На стінах красиві лампи і картини пейзажів; шпалери розділені на світло-зелені зверху і коричневі знизу. У кімнаті також були дві книжкові шафи. Практично всі книги, були з психології, психотерапії, але також було кілька біографічних книг про відомих психологів. Недалеко від шаф була велика, фіолетова ваза. Поки я розглядав приміщення, Аннет делікатно кашлянула, нагадуючи про мету мого візиту.

"Так про що ми будемо розмовляти?" поцікавився я.

"В основному про тебе і нашу групу," відповіла Аннет. "Розумієш, я хочу дізнатися кожного ближче. Моє завдання, як психолога, запобігти конфліктам між нами. Але ж ти й сам розумієш, що це нелегко."

"В якомусь сенсі так. Такі особистості як Елізабет і Ґанс трохи псують ситуацію."

"І не тільки вони, Адам. Ми всі тут різні, нас об'єднує лише наявність таланту. Кожен вносить свою лепту в наші розбіжності й відчуженість. Можна задати трохи дивне запитання?" поцікавилася дівчина, водячи пальцем по столу. "Тільки скажи, будь ласка, чесно. Якби ти вирішив убити кого-небудь, то кого саме?"

Я трохи оторопів від такого, але не подав виду. Кого б я вбив? Чи зміг би я взагалі це зробити? Це питання змусило трохи задуматися, я навіть подумав збрехати, але напевно Аннет легко розкусить подібну брехню.

"Елізабет Світ," нарешті відповів я, і додав. "Вона не подобається мені найбільше."

"Ось бачиш. Я рада, що ти відповів чесно. До тебе не кожен зміг так легко це визнати, що може піти на вбивство. Але знаєш, Елізабет Світ сказала: "Нікого, воно того не варто," після таких слів мені трохи стало соромно. "Так, я теж була трохи здивована, адже мені здалося, що вона не намагається що-небудь приховати."

"Як ти думаєш вбивства не уникнути?" запитав я, на що Аннет лише знизала плечима.

"Як би не хотілося це визнавати, але якщо ми затримаємося тут більше, ніж на тиждень, то хтось точно загине. Все залежить від того, як швидко нас врятують. Тому щоб уникнути цього, за тиждень ми всі повинні стати хорошими друзями й не впадати у відчай. Я намагаюся знайти компроміс, спільну мову для всіх. Але не справляюся, у мене немає лідерських якостей, як ти вже, напевно, міг помітити."

"Я так не думаю. Просто поки мало хто готовий слухати іншу людину. Але те, що ти говориш - правильні речі, і незабаром інші теж це зрозуміють."

"Частково ти правий," погодилася дівчина. "Але я можу лише давати поради, як правильно вчинити з моєї точки зору. А вона в будь-якому випадку, не буде повністю збігатися з іншими. І найгірше: я впевнена, якщо вбивство відбудеться - то ланцюжок наступних вже буде не зупинити. Ми не можемо дозволити цьому статися!"

"Тоді я допоможу тобі. Не хочу хвалитися, але я цілком можу здружити нашу групу. В екстремальних походах мені і не таких доводилося об'єднувати."

"Правда? Спасибі, я вже поговорила з половиною, і багато хто теж погодився допомогти. Разом ми впораємося з цією проблемою," Аннет стиснула кулачки і надихаюче подивилася на мене. "Потрібно придумати, чим би таким зайнятися, щоб задіяні були всі!"

Раптово прозвучали дзвони, і на телевізорі з'явився Монокума: "Ка-хем, це шкільне оповіщення. Зараз на годиннику 22:00. А це означає, що оголошується нічний час. Двері до Їдальні скоро будуть закриті, а вхід буде суворо заборонений. Прохання всіх повернутися в свої кімнати. Всім солодких снів, на добраніч! Не дайте сірому вовчику вкусити вас за бочок!"

"Уже так пізно? Я піду тоді."

"Гаразд. Об'єднаймо наші таланти разом і переможемо цього ведмедя," продовжила підбадьорювати дівчина.

Я підійшов до дверей, але тут згадав, що ще хотів запитати.

"Аннет, а що ти взагалі думаєш про інших? Що можеш розповісти про них?"

"Розповісти?" дівчина трохи задумалася. "Мені подобається Стеф. Вона проста і завжди говорить те, що думає. Ґаррі може здатися дурником і нарцисом, але по-справжньому ... Ну він точно не дурник," розсміялася Аннет. "До речі, він зацікавився моєю психологією. Побачив пару книг в шафі й попросив взяти для читання. Джек трохи відчужений, а Томас постійно говорить про нього. Останній досить-таки розумний хлопець, його допомога нам би не завадила. Бет виглядає тендітною і маленькою, тому завжди готова показати свій твердий характер. Але це, напевно, і так ясно, поки що я не змогла досить вивчити всіх, тому багато чого не розповім."

Ми побажали один одному на добраніч, і я пішов до своєї кімнати. Кілька учнів йшли по коридору і щось разом обговорювали. Все-таки, мені здається, ми зможемо об'єднатися. День сьогодні був не найкращий, згадалася та граната й мотиви. Я зайшов до себе і, швидко знявши одяг, нарешті, ліг у ліжко. Вимкнувши лампу біля нього, я тільки тепер помітив, що зоряне небо на стелі світитися в темряві як справжнє. Можна було б всім разом подивитися на це, або може фільм у Мартіна? Загорнувшись у ковдру, я почав міркувати про варіанти спільної роботи.

**В живих залишилося 16 учнів**


	3. Абсолютна битва

"Доброго ранку всім! На годиннику 7:00, а значить, нічний час завершився. Пора вставати і посміхатися. Приготуйтеся до нового чудового дня!"

Знову це дурне оповіщення з дзвонами? Це вже третій день у цій дірі, так і звикнути не довго. Але з іншого боку, нас явно приховують у досить надійному місці.

З коридору почулася лайка, і крик, це змусило мене підірватись з ліжка. Вийшовши назовні, я помітив Твіна та Ганні. Хлопець з переляканим обличчям притулився до стінки, а дівчина сиділа на підлозі, потираючи лоба.

"Во-вона налякала мене!" виправдався Твін, не зменшуючи свою гучність. "Накинулась на мене ззаду, а я ... Майже впав!"

"Ганні, з тобою все в порядку?" я допоміг дівчині підвестися, але вона слабо реагувала на мене. "Навіщо ти це зробила?"

"А? Що?" сонно перепитала кравчиня.

Вона знову заснула на ходу? Як таке взагалі можливо? Тільки я хотів допомогти їй дійти до своєї кімнати, як вона різко отямилася і, закричавши, спробувала вдарити мене по голові. Благо я встиг ухилитися.

"Що відбувається?!" поцікавилася Аннет, вибігши зі своєї кімнати. Разом з нею і багато інших учнів стали виходити назовні.

"Аах, ем .." Ганні спішно озирнулася, намагаючись зрозуміти що відбувається.

"Нічого, просто невеличкий казус," заспокоїв я натовп. Ганні вдячно посміхнулася і вибачилася переді мною та Твіном. "Тобі б теж бути трохи акуратніше," сказав я хлопцеві, але він лише зневажливо дивився на нас.

Так як більшість вийшло на наш шум, то ми всі разом попрямували до Їдальні. Я запропонував приготувати один спільний сніданок і більшість, на мій подив, погодилася. Ми ледве зайняли всю кухню і приступили до готування. Ґаррі дали найпростіше завдання, яке не вимагало сильного таланту - почистити і нарізати всі яблука. Ми планували приготувати шарлотку, а також зробити фруктовий салат. Ґансу не сподобалося те, що не буде м'яса, і він взявся за відбивні, вибравши в якості помічника Твіна. Дат вирішила приготувати чай і розкласти посуд, Черрі, Том і Рейчел займалися тістом. Аннет і Ганні нарізали фрукти. А Мартін як завжди, стояв і знімав на камеру. Всі з радістю допомагали один одному і веселилися. Майже всі. Серед нас не було лише Пріста, Стефані, Бет і Джека.

"Ви впевнені, що ми це все з'їмо?" невпевнено запитала Мей, спостерігаючи як кількість страв на столі все росте і росте.

"Взагалі, непогано було б трохи заощадити припаси," сказав Том, також розглядав наш "скромний" сніданок. "Ми ж не знаємо, чи будуть поповнюватися продукти."

"Якщо цей ведмідь хоче, щоб ми вбивали один одного, а не померли з голоду, то доведеться."

"Ка-хем, але ж ми і вбивати не плануємо, чи не так, пане Вульф?" Аннет глянула на нього, примруживши очі, через що Ґанс утомливо зітхнув.

"Давайте сідати за стіл?" запропонувала Дат і ми всі підтримали її, уникаючи чергового конфлікту.

Через деякий час, до нас приєдналися Бет, Стеф і Пріст, хоч ми і запропонували їм на сніданок, але вони відмовилися. Джек все ще був відсутній.

"Хто-небудь знає, де він?" поцікавилася Аннет, явно переживаючи. "Ми б могли зайнятися чим-небудь разом."

"І чим же?" байдуже уточнила Бет. У неї було трохи незадоволене обличчя, мабуть, вона розраховувала, що ув'язнення тут не затягнеться так сильно.

"Я можу його пошукати!" відгукнувся Том, котрий за цей час так прив'язався до Джека. Чи не схоже щоб вони були знайомі до цього.

"Може тобі допомогти?" запропонувала Дат.

"Я знаю! Я знаю, чим ми можемо зайнятися!" бадьоро прокричала Ганні, вистрибуючи зі свого стільця. Її шум завжди стає занадто різким і незвичним.

"Молодець, міс Вів, і чим же?"

"АБСОЛЮТА БИТВА АБСОЛЮТНИХ КІМНАТ !!! Ми оглянемо кімнату кожного з нас, а потім разом проголосуємо й вирішимо, чия краще за всіх."

"І справді," погодився я. "Моя кімната обставлена по особливому і я все одно хотів би показати."

"Тоді повинні брати участь усі! Без будь-яких відмовок." Томас піднявся зі стільця і наполегливо попросив почекати поки не знайде Джека, а Рейчел і Ґаррі вирішили допомогти.

Ідея сподобалася багатьом, хоч якась, але це вже була розвага. Серед нашої компанії я помітив лише тривожний погляд Мей. Напевно, вона переживала з приводу звичаєвості свого житла, але раптом хтось зможе щось помітити? Коли ми виходили до Гуртожитку, я підійшов до неї і підбадьорливо посміхнувся.

"Сподіваюся, все буде в порядку," сказала Мей. Ми побачили попереду хлопців, за ними повільно, склавши на грудях руки, йшов Джек. Він зовсім не намагався приховувати своє невдоволення.

"Моя кімната найперша! Зовсім як я!" голосно сповістив Ґаррі, вибігаючи вперед. Обличчя Джека стало ще більш пригніченим, коли водій пробіг повз нього, мало не зіткнувшись лобами.

Ґаррі швидко відкрив двері своєї кімнати. Передпокій мало чим відрізнявся від мого, але, пройшовши трохи вперед, я зміг нормально оглянути житло. Стіна навпроти була заставлена шухлядами і підвісними шафками, в яких крім каністр з різними видами бензину, нічого корисного не було. Також у нього був умивальник і кухонна плита. По суті, половина його кімнати була кухнею і це дуже дивно, адже він водій, а не кухар, до того ж його навички кулінарії були не найкращими. Як нам в підсумку пояснив сам житель, його кімната зроблена в стилі трейлера. Справа, там де у мене ліжко, був поставлений темно-синій, матовий автомобіль, який Ґаррі ласкаво називав «пташкою». За словами Фордса, зручніше лежбища для сну, ніж приватне авто, годі й шукати. Також він відкрив багажник, щоб показати нам мотоцикл всередині. Виходить його кімната це трейлер, в якому стоїть машина, в якій лежить байк? У нього було багато красивих колісних дисків, величезна підвішена за ланцюг шина, яку він використовував як гамак, і інший авто-стафф. Вона була досить незвичайною і, напевно, куди краще за мою. Ось тільки був один мінус, тут моторошно смерділо бензином. Ми вийшли з кімнати і попрямували до іншої.

"А це вже моя," сказав Томас і відкрив перед нами двері.

Ми увійшли в кімнату математика. Перше, що кинулося в очі, це велика дошка замість однієї стіни. На ній було кілька магнітів, великих лінійок і трикутників, які теж трималися на магнітах. Від дошки по стінах і підлозі були намальовані звивисті стрілки ведуть до кожного елементу інтер'єру в кімнаті, будь то ліжко, тумба або полку. Щодо полиць, їх було аж одинадцять, і все розставлені хаотично. Вони були заповнені різними речами від книг і зошитів до фігурок і всяких головоломок, на подобі кубика Рубика. Як на мене, то кімната Ґаррі була куди краще. Вийшовши ми побачили, що нас уже чекає Рейчел.

"Моя наступна, ось тільки там може бути не прибрано, зовсім трохи," дівчина злегка розхвилювалася і неохоче відкрила двері.

Зайшовши в кімнату Рейчел, я не побачив такого великого безладу, як вона говорила. На її столі було розкидано трохи паперів, але в цілому було досить чисто. «Я просто не встигла ще тут попрацювати» - сказала вона, почухавши потилицю. На деяких паперах я побачив різні начерки для тату, вона і справді добре малювала. Шпалери в кімнаті були чисто білими, але в деяких місцях були різні малюнки, зроблені маркером. Одним з них був Монокума біля ліжка. В її кімнаті крім звичайних меблів також були силіконові манекени, на яких можна було малювати. У серванті було багато банок з фарбою і стоси паперів, які також були розташовані в деяких місцях на підлозі. В цілому, її кімната була досить-таки звичайною майстернею. Ми вийшли і підійшли до других дверей, їх нам відкрила Дат.

"Ласкаво прошу," мило посміхнулася вона. "Сподіваюся, вам сподобається"

Кімната Роуз була добре освітлена. Я б навіть сказав через чур. Як каже дівчина, це для повної заміни сонячного світла. Як і очікувалося, в її кімнаті були різні красиві квіти. Вони надавали всьому приміщенню барвистість і красу. Кімната не була обмежена парою кольорів як інші, тут переливалися різні відтінки. Через рослин, приблизно половини підлоги не було, замість неї досить глибока яма засипана землею. На місці ліжка у неї було щось схоже на гамак. Величезна ніжно-жовта подушка була прикріплена до стелі шістьма ланцюгами, оповитими ліанами. Таке спальне місце було чудовим. Наступним був Ґанс.

"Якщо буде хоча б один підозрілий погляд в мою сторону," сказав мисливець. "Я викину вас зі швидкістю світла."

Було цілком очікувано чому хлопець так відреагував. Перше, що кинулося в очі - це шкура ведмедя на підлозі. Кілька шкур і рогів були прибиті до стін. Вся кімната являла собою дерев'яний будинок. Тут сильно пахло хвойним лісом після дощу. Ґанс сказав, що це його улюблений запах. В кімнаті було пара настінних ламп і торшер, але основне освітлення йшло з справжнього каміна. Ґанс розпалив його спеціально для нас, і, поки всі дивилися на іскри та вогонь, я дивився на Твіна. Мені здається, що його зіниці збільшилися, адже в них я ідеально бачив як грає полум'я. Таке відчуття, ніби він дивився на щось божественне. Біля каміна було кілька полін і крісло-качалка з декількома пледами. Тепер я помітив і причину слів Ґанса перед входом. На горизонтальній вітрині були розкладені: арбалет, з набором болтів, інші ножі і капкани. Все таки у нього багато зброї, що лякало. Але ж він досить розумний щоб не скористатись нею. Наступна кімната була Мартіна, хлопець швидко відкрив двері і забіг вперед, щоб зняти, як ми заходимо.

В кімнаті оператора було хороше освітлення. Шпалери були сірого кольору, підлога накрита чорним, м'яким килимом, а стеля білосніжно-білою, з люмінесцентними плитами. Всі меблі була відтінків сірого або чорного та білого. Така монохромна палітра створювала відчуття, ніби ми перебуваємо в чорно-білому фільмі. Стіл Мартіна був заставлений комп'ютерами, виявляється, що крім відточеного навички оператора, він також займається відеомонтажем і режисурою. В кімнаті було три полиці з різними фільмами на дисках. Також головною відмінністю було те, що крім звичайного телевізора на якому мовить Монокума, була плазма з DVD-плеєром. На стінах висіли обрамлені у вигляді кіноплівки монохромні фотографії різних акторів. Ганні запропонувала зібратися потім тут і подивитися фільм, але Мартін цю пропозицію навіть не прокоментував. Коли всі почали розходиться, я згадав, що наступна кімната моя і теж вийшов.

Відкривши двері, я впустив группу. Вони почали бродити туди-сюди, розглядати стелю, карту над ліжком. Томас навіть ліг на підлогу, щоб краще бачити зірки. Я ж чомусь сильно хвилювався, чи сподобається їм тут. Наступною була Мей, і я навіть як і вона трохи переживав через реакцію інших. Але на щастя, всі сприйняли її хоч і без особливого захоплення, але спокійно. Ми вийшли і побачили, як Ганні й Ґаррі пристають до Пріста.

"Це погана ідея! У вас негативна аура, я не хочу осквернити нею свою кімнату," говорив жрець.

"Ну ж, дивись, у мене вона м'яка," Вів почала чіпати хлопця своїм одягом. Навіщо вона це робить?

"Мені потім доведеться очищати своє житло від зла!"

Через пару хвилин вмовлянь, ми все-таки переконали дивака впустити всіх нас, під приводом того, що він заходив і буде заходити до кожного. «І, взагалі, це не красиво!» - було основним аргументом кожного. Увійшовши до кімнати, нам почувся дивний запах. Він надходив зі свічок які висвітлювали житло. Це дуже дивно, адже використовувати свічки замість ламп не практично. У нього було звичайне ліжко, звичайні тумбочки і звичайна шафа. Втім, на цьому звичайні речі закінчилися. Все інше було криповим і сектантським. У одній зі стін стояла величезна статуя, як сказав Гарвестер, божества річок і крові. Навколо статуї був великий мармуровий майданчик з різними пентаграмами і малюнками. Це був жертовник, туди підносять жертвопринесення. На стінах справа і зліва від статуї були намальовані дивні колоподібні малюнки. Найбільше лякало те, що вони були червоного кольору, сподіваюся, це фарба. На тумбочках були різні чаші, намиста, книги з колами на обкладинці. Все це було в поганому освітленні свічок, що додавало ще більше лячності. Ну і, звичайно, найголовніше те, що Пріст не стояв із нами, він сидів на колінах перед статуєю, притулившись лобом до підлоги і щось нашіптував. Я звичайно побував в різних диких поселеннях, але це просто жах. Не так, якщо чесно, я уявляв жерців. Я озирнувся і зрозумів, що деякі вже вийшли, а Елізабет стояла з широко відкритими очима і ротом, дивилася на косу, яка стояла в кутку кімнати біля ліжка. Напевно, вона більше не буде його зачіпати. Коли я вийшов, більшість стояли з похмурими і переляканими обличчями.

"Не треба було наполягати на вході в кімнату," сказала Ганні тремтячим голосом.

"Ага, він все-таки хлопець сором'язливий," додав Ґаррі.

"Давайте по-швидкому мою оглянемо, поки він там наші гріхи відмолює," сказала Елізабет, вибігши з кімнати.

Житло дівчини було трохи не таким, як я очікував. Цегляні стіни були без шпалер, на яких наклеєні різні постери в стилях арт-хаус, ретро, вінтаж, а також інших сучасних видах мистецтва. Оглядаючи плакати, моєму погляду іноді траплялися вінілові пластинки. Також була пара неонових вивісок. Єдине, що нагадувало про її талант - це постільна білизна. На ньому були надруковані різні банкноти і монети. У дівчини замість столу була барна стійка теж з неоновим підсвічуванням. У однієї стіни стояв комод в стилі лофт. Поруч шафа з колекцією всякого старого барахла, такого, як тамагочі, полароїд та інша техніка минулого сторіччя. На питання Джека: "Навіщо тобі стільки сміття і мотлоху?", дівчина сильно обурилася і сказала, що це дорогі речі якраз через те, що старі. І взагалі, вона за інтер'єр своєї кімнати не відповідала. До речі, звідки у того, хто за всім цим стоїть, так багато відомостей про кімнати, в яких ми хотіли б жити? З цим питанням я підійшов до наступних дверей, а Гарвестер уже підключився до нас.

"Давайте швидше," холодно сказав Джек. "Я залишуся потім тут."

Том спробував умовити його, але здається це марно. У кімнаті Фроста, я відчув невелике тремтіння по тілу. У приміщенні було дуже прохолодно, навіть світло було холодно-білим. Кімната була у синіх, блакитних і білих тонах. До стін кріпилося багато сноубордів з різними малюнками. На одній тумбочці розташовувалася кавоварка. Також я помітив аптечку, біля якої була баночка з таблетками. Джек, як тільки помітив це, швидко склав їх всередину тумби. Ліжка у нього не було, тільки великий, двоспальний матрац. Томас плюхнувся на нього і сказав, що буде тут ночувати, за що Джек штовхнув його і наказав нам усім виметатись. На подив, він все ж пішов з нами. Ми підійшли до других дверей, і Твін, перед тим як відкрити, почав як зазвичай панікувати.

"Тільки акуратніше, будь ласка! Там є трошки вибухонебезпечних речовин, тому обережніше, прошу. Серйозно, не чіпайте підозрілі речі, я ще й сам не знаю, скільки там вибухівки заховано, не хочу потім залишитися винним."

Після випадку з Прістом, ніхто навіть сильно не наполягав. Коли хлопець заспокоївся і тремтячими руками відкрив кімнату, ми, нарешті, змогли увійти. Шпалери були темно-фіолетовими. На його ліжку лежала та сама сумка, з якої він ходив у найперший день. На тумбочці біля ліжка був годинник у вигляді динаміту з таймером, як іронічно. Недалеко від мене, біля стіни стояла купа коробок з написами: «Обережно! Вибухонебезпечна речовина! ». Їх було штук десять, але, з огляду на те, що вони запечатані, то сильно хвилюватись не варто. Дальня стіна кімнати була обвішана ракетами для феєрверків і різними петардами. На столі Твіна був розібраний якийсь механізм схожий на бомбу. Також тут була невелика гірка пороху. Я підійшов до шафи з книжками, на одній з полиць був дерев'яний ціпок, в одному з кінців якого був вигин в формі літери «С», в ньому знаходилася червона куля *. Навіщо він йому? Велика частина літератури була коміксами і мангою, але я помітив і кілька художніх книг по піроманії. Я залишився під враженням, після кімнати Твіна, так ще й все обійшлося без вибухів, що не могло не радувати. Далі за рахунком була кімната Аннет. Але багато там вже були, і вона сама запропонувала її пропустити. Більш того Ганні не терпить показати свою кімнату.

"Ну нарешті, настала моя черга!" радісно прокричала вона.

Кімната дівчини була жовтих, рожевих і помаранчевих відтінків. Її шпалери були ніжно-рожевого кольору з махровим малюнком бджілок. Важко сказати чи була її підлога вкрита килимом, тому що він не мав країв біля стіни і був таким м'яким, що хотілося лягти і не вставати. Тепер зрозуміло, чому вона запізнюється. Також на підлозі лежало багато м'яких іграшок і клубків ниток. Ліжко Ганні представляло з себе величезний, м'який пуф з купою подушок і м'якою ковдрою. Господиня дозволила лягти на нього. Коли я це зробив, виникло відчуття ніби я лежу на райській хмарі, й ангели вкривають мене своїми крилами. Лежачи ось так, я звернув увагу на освітлення в кімнаті. Воно було незвичайним тому, що замість люстри або лампи, на стелі висіли різних кольорів нитки, до яких були прикріплені маленькі лампочки, як гірлянда. Над ліжком зауважив величезний ловець снів. Кімната дівчини була дуже затишною, мені б хотілося прожити тут усе своє життя. Далі була черга Стеф.

"Тільки палац руками не чіпайте, не хочу потім його будувати," сказала вона впускаючи всередину нас.

Її кімната була дуже елегантною. У бежеві стіни були вбудовані мармурові колони, вхід в передпокій і ванну був оснащений аркою. Зверху висіла красива кришталева люстра. У дівчини була двоспальне, вишукана ліжко і диван з декількома подушками і журнальним столиком поруч. В іншому кінці кімнати стояв стіл з картонним макетом Версальського палацу. Він був настільки точним, що мене пробила ностальгія по подорожі до Франції. Поруч зі столом була шафа, в ньому зберігалися коробки з іншими відомими пам'ятниками, які потрібно збирати, а також конструктор Лего. В одному кутку був розташований мольберт для креслень і кілька аркушів паперу.

Останньою в коридорі була кімната Черрі, яка чимось нагадувала житло Ґанса. Стіни були дерев'яними, але пофарбовані білою фарбою, а зверху, на стелі, знаходилися балки. У неї було велике двоспальне ліжко з високим матрацом і чотирма подушками. Зверху, над ліжком, висіли невеликі квадратні картини з тривіальними малюнками. Біля столу замість стільця, була невелика бочка. У серванті стояли різної форми келихи, а поруч був комод, на якому стояло кілька пляшок вина. Підійшовши ближче, я побачив на етикетці, що це не алкоголь, а просто виноградний сік. Ще примітним було те, що у неї були штори, але за ними не було вікон. Який тоді сенс в них?

Ми закінчили з оглядом і попрямували до Їдальні, де кожен анонімно проголосує на папірці, а потім ми порахуємо і оголосимо переможця. Всі сіли за стіл, а Рейчел пішла на кухню. Вона принесла звідти каструлю і папірці, у Томаса знайшлася ручка. Коли настала моя черга, я не міг обрати, за кого голосувати. Багато кімнат були чудовими і цікавими. Але кого ж вибрати? Ганні? Ґанса? Ґаррі? Стефані? Ще у Твіна була крута. І квітник Дат. Щоб не затримувати інших, я вирішив відкинути усі думки і написати ім'я першого, хто прийде в голову. Таким чином в ємність впав листочок з ім'ям кравчині. Коли усі проголосували, Рейчел підійшла і почала по черзі витягати папірці. Вона вимовляла вголос кожне ім'я і по закінченню голосів Томас сказав: "У підсумку маємо: у Елізабет, Адама і Джека по одному голосу, Ґаррі має - три, Твін - чотири і наш переможець з шістьма голосами це Ганні Вів!"

Дівчина підстрибнула від радості і подякувала всім хлопцям за те, що підтримали її ідею. Тепер це все було трохи дивно: вона перемогла в конкурсі, який сама ж і запропонувала. Не дивно, адже у неї був туз у рукаві - м'яке й ніжне ліжко. Далі день пройшов не так згуртовано, але тепер усі стали трохи ближче і деякі хлопці провели час разом. Невже у нас вийшло подолати бар'єр непорозуміння?

*** 

Ранок мене як зазвичай розбудили дзвони й оповіщення Монокуми. Він говорив про черговий «прекрасний день» і тому подібне. Я вмився, прийняв душ і, накинувши рюкзак, вирушив до Їдальні. Вийшовши з кімнати, мені спало на думку зайти за Мей. Не знаю чому, але у мене утворилася до неї якась прихильність. Але коли дівчина відкрила двері, то була ще не готова до виходу, тому попросила йти без неї. Сподіваюсь, вона не намагатиметься уникати мене та інших.

В Їдальні вже сиділи Аннет, Дат, Пріст, Твін, Томас, Черрі й Елізабет. Привітавшись з усіма та пройшовши трохи до кухні, я помітив Мартіна, котрий сидить на своєму місці. Він не знімав, а просто спостерігав. Напевно в очікуванні будь-яких цікавих подій для камери. Зайшовши на кухню, я включив чайник і став роздумувати над тим, чим поснідати. Готувати не хотілося, тому просто набрав фруктів, булок і залив у термос чай. У холодильнику ще були залишки шарлотки. Повернувшись назад до столу, я став слухати діалог між учнями.

"Чим будемо займатися сьогодні?" запитала Датура.

"Не знаю, у кого які ідеї?" відповіла Аннет. "Думаю варто дочекатися всіх."

"Вів, сподіваюся, проснеться незабаром," припустив Томас. "Вона вже точно щось придумає."

"Пропоную тоді посидіти у кого-небудь в кімнаті," вирішив дати ідею я. "У тій, де цікаво."

"У кого? У кабінеті психолога ще раз пройти огляд? Або милуватися теплицею нашої квіткарки? Про тих двох взагалі мовчу," Світ вказала пальцем на Пріста та Твіна.

"Чи можемо порпатися в сміттєвих баках, думаю, у тебе не вистачає парочки «дорогого і рідкісного» барахла," почала допікати Черрі, попиваючи сік з пляшки, яка стояла в її кімнаті.

"Га? Такій простолюдинці не зрозуміти усієї коштовності моєї колекції. Ти всього лише винороб з сумнівнім прізвищем…" Бет, на хвилину замислилась, приклавши пальця до підборіддя, тим часом я помітив як Черрі напружилась, "Редберрі, чи не так? Десь я чула це прізвище."

"Так, дівчата, давайте заспокоїмося," сказала Аннет і підвелася зі свого стільця. Черрі була явно чимось не задоволена і теж різко встала.

"Ні, не заспокоїмося. Редберрі, Редберрі... Ах, згадала! Та невже?" продавець засміялась, а обличчя Черрі почервоніло від сорому. "Ні, з такими генами нічого путнього з тебе не вийде, напевно, підеш по стопах батька... "Елізабет не встигла договорити, як раптом, в неї полетіла пляшка яку тримала Черрі."

Усі різко підірвалися, Мартін уже був готовий до зйомки. Черрі дуже швидко і впевнено наближалась до Бет, через що та стала відходити назад, утнувшись у стіну.

"Ще хоч раз! Ще хоч раз з твого паскудного рота я почую слова про мого батька!" Світ була трохи розгублена. Вона намагалася зберігати незворушний спокій, але було помітно, що боялася відвести очі від неї і вимовити хоча б один звук. Мені хотілося їй допомогти, але я побачив в руках Редберрі уламок розбитої об підлогу пляшки, і не знав, що робити.

"Хоча б один писк і, повір, ти будеш першою, хто тут помре," на такі слова перелякана дівчина могла лише нервово кивнути.

"Черрі, це переходить межі розумного!" крикнула Аннет.

Дівчина, на щастя, почула розумну настанову й подивилася на свою руку, з жахом кинувши бите скло. Я почув, як вона починає плакати. Винороб коротко вибачилася і побігла в бік виходу. Світ трохи постояла біля стіни з мокрими очима, а потім, витерши їх рукавом, теж вибігла з Їдальні. Ми всі стояли і ошелешено дивилися одне на одного, а Мартін знімав з широко розкритими очима та дивною посмішкою. Виглядав він моторошно. Аннет першої зрушила з місця та пішла до виходу. Вона вирішила поговорити з Елізабет, а я зголосився допомогти знайти Черрі. Вибігши в хол, я став міркувати куди могла піти дівчина. Єдиним варіантом для мене була її кімната. Зібравши всю впевненість в кулак, я постукав у двері.

"Що?!" злісно почулося з іншого боку.

"Черрі, це я - Адам. Не хочеш поговорити?" через хвилину міркувань двері відчинилися, і я зайшов усередину. Дівчина стояла заплакана і розбита.

"Тебе Аннет підіслала? Вибачся за мене перед нею та іншими. Зараз я хочу побути одна."

"Що взагалі сталося? Я розумію, Елізабет не найдобріша людина, але ти кинула в неї пляшку!"

"Так, я погарячкувала, але..."

"Ти погрожувала вбити її!"

"Я обов'язково вибачусь. Якщо вона вибачиться переді мною за те, що…"

"Якщо не хочеш, можеш не розповідати," я вирішив піти. "Адже це, наскільки я зрозумів, пов'язане з твоєю сім'єю?"

"Так, це трохи хвора тема," дівчина сіла на своє ліжко й відкрила ще одну пляшку соку. "Знаєш чому мене звуть Черрі? Мій батько був не з самої забезпеченої сім'ї. Але він захотів розбагатіти й став займатися вином. Купив свій власний виноградник, почав бізнес і так далі. Коли народилася я, він був неймовірно радий. Я єдина дитина й спадкоємець компанії Редберрі. Він назвав мене Черрі та з мого народження вирішив розширити свою справу. Крім винограду, стали вирощувати вишню, гранат і сливу, з них робили нові сорти вина. І знаєш, у чому сама суть? Тато почав зловживати алкоголем. Почалося все з дегустації нових вин, які приходили в великих обсягах і в підсумку - алкоголізм. Бізнес почав валитися, ми були посміховиськом. Коли мені було сім, я почала займатися компанією сама. Мені допоміг досвід отриманий раніше, батько постійно брав мене з собою. Трохи допомагала мама, але я відчувала борг перед родиною і думала, що повинна все зробити сама, думалось, ніби народжена для цього. Ось так я стала Абсолютним виноробом. Зараз компанія Редберрі відновлює своє ім'я, хоч цю ганьбу ще довго не забудуть. Іноді мені здається, що не народись б я, і з батьком було б усе в порядку."

Я спробував утішити її, але вона попросила мене піти. Наостанок Черрі ще раз пообіцяла, що вибачиться перед Світ за те, що перегнула палицю, у будь якому випадку. Що ж, на цьому, думаю, моя справа закінчена, я пішов назад до Їдальні. Аннет і Елізабет тут не було, напевно, вони ще розмовляють, тоді зайду до Уайт пізніше. За цей час встигли зібратися кілька людей. Всі вони стовпилися біля Мартіна. Судячи з усього, він показував їм відео конфлікту. З одного боку це було не дуже добре, а з іншого рано чи пізно про це дізналися б усі. На годиннику було десять хвилин на дванадцяту, і у мене була купа вільного часу. Що робити, я не знав, тому вирішив походити по «школі» і пошукати інших. У кімнаті з металевими, круглими дверима був Ґанс, він вирішив вивчити їх структуру і спробувати знайти вихід. Я не став йому заважати й пішов у коридор, де ведмедик дав нам конверти. Всі двері були, як і раніше, закриті. Нічого цікавого. Я думав зайти до психолога, але вирішив загорнути до класних кімнатах, може там щось є. Незабаром мені набридло просто відкривати двері й бачити одне й теж, але в один момент картина змінилася. У кабінеті іноземної мови за однією з парт сидів Джек.

"Вийшов!" грубо сказав він мені, після таких слів я був в невеликому здивуванні й на зло йому зайшов.

"По-перше, не рекомендую вести себе так, або ти просто не приживешся до групи. По-друге, що ти тут робиш?"

"Я не збираюся грати тут друзів, тим більше з вами. І взагалі, я тут ховаюся. Від Томаса." Джек понурив голову, "Він постійно крутиться навколо мене і це напружує. Або чергує біля моїх дверей. Не розповідай йому де я сиджу, окей?"

"Хех, добре, але знаєш, я думаю, він хороший друг."

"Сніговик буде в рази кращим другом, ніж ви," знову взявся за своє Джек.

"А ти хороший друг?" поцікавився я, простягнувши руку, але Фрост у відповідь відсторонився. "Тобі не жарко в куртці?"

"Вона не зимова, це звичайна легка куртка. Я б не став мучити себе перегрівом, не люблю спеку."

"Спробуй поговорити з Томом і пояснити йому..."

Мене різко перебив дзвін. Ще рано спати, що на цей раз? Ми подивилися на монітор, там як завжди з'явився Монокума: "Тіло було виявлено. Після невеликого проміжку часу для розслідування, класний суд почнеться!". Ми приголомшено дивилися на екран. Не розумію, що значить «тіло було виявлено»? Це ж не те, про що я думаю?

"Тіло виявлено... Когось вбили?" подивився на мене з широко розкритими очима Фрост.

Ми з усією сили вибігли з класу. Я не знав, що робити. Чому зараз? Чому на четвертий день? Ми не впоралися? Якщо відбулося перше, чи потягне воно за собою інші? Усередині все стиснулося і мені стало страшно за Мей та інших.

**В живих залишилося 15 учнів**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Посох в кімнаті Твіна - це референс до ранобе і аніме Коносуба. Такий же посох був у Мегумін, яка теж одержима вибухами.


	4. Вбивство заради загального блага

Я і Джек миттю вибігли з коридору. Назустріч нам з Їдальні вийшли Ганні, Рейчел та Томас.

\- Ви теж це чули? - злякано запитала тату-майстер.

\- Джек, з тобою все в порядку? - Томас був дуже схвильованим, але з полегшенням видихнув, коли побачив нас. - Де ти весь час був?

\- Де тіло? Ви щось бачили? - відповідь мені прийшла криком з Гуртожитку.

Ми всі разом побігли в бік наших кімнат. Я нічого не розумів, не хотів усвідомлювати оголошення Монокуми, поки не побачив сидячу на підлозі Стеф. Вона прикрила обличчя руками і плакала. Поруч стояли Ґаррі з Датурою й заспокоювали її. Швидко влетівши у відчинену кімнату, до мене дійшло, де я перебуваю. Скуте панікою та відчаєм тіло почало мимоволі тремтіти. На підлозі лежала мертва дівчина. Її оточили Ґанс та Мартін. Мені все ще не хотілося в це вірити, але ноги зрадливо самі підходили все ближче й ближче, поки я не побачив ніж, що стирчить зі спини жертви. Дівчина, яка всіма силами хотіла згуртувати нас, стала першою жертвою. На закривавленій підлозі з застиглою гримасою болю та жаху лежала Аннет Уайт - Абсолютний Психолог Старшої Школи. Чому вона?! Навіщо її вбили? Хто міг так жорстоко вчинити? Поки я стояв у ступорі, голова розривалася різними питаннями. Вона лежала так безпорадно, її красиве хвилясте волосся тепер просякнуте багряною кров'ю. Я відчув, як до горла підступає нудота й вийшов назад у коридор.

«У нас не вийшло!» - лунало в моїй голові, - «Ми програли!». Я оглянув інших, усі налякано переглядалися.

\- І ... І що далі? Нас усіх уб'ють ?! - Твін, що стояв поруч, почав натягувати свою шапку на окуляри, ховаючись від нас.

\- Хто-небудь знає що сталося? - нервово запитав Томас.

\- Я йшла по коридору й побачила, як до мене біжить Мей, - тихо сказала Дат, на подив, вона зберігала холодний спокій. - Вона говорила, що Аннет лежить мертва. Я їй спочатку не повірила, але все ж побігла за нею. Одночасно зі своєї кімнати вийшла Стеф, вона побачила в отворі дверей тіло і, сильно закричавши, впала на підлогу та почала плакати. Як я зрозуміла, вона боїться крові. Ну, і потім всюди пролунало сповіщення Монокуми, збіглися інші.

\- Добре, я розумію, що зараз всі пригнічені, але нам треба зібратися, опитати інших та шукати докази, - сказав Ґанс, стоячи біля порогу, - Не забувайте головне: ми повинні знайти вбивцю.

\- Давайте кожен в силу своїх можливостей спробує пролити світло на це вбивство! - натхненно вигукнув Ґаррі, але більшість залишилися в такому ж розпачі.

Аннет намагалася об'єднати нас, створити згуртований колектив. Але вона не встигла. Не встигла тому, що хтось убив її, і нам потрібно дізнатися хто саме. Заради її бажання ми повинні розкрити цю справу. Наповнившись рішучістю, я знову зайшов до кімнати жертви. Тіло дівчини лежало між столом та диваном для гостей.

\- Вау! Подивись на це! - до мене підбіг оператор з камерою в руках. Він показав мені відео з виявленням тіла, - Я ще музику похмуру накладу - буде взагалі круто!

\- Мартін, ти знаходиш це крутим? - з відразою запитав я, дивлячись в його палаючі ентузіазмом очі, вперше там видно щось крім нудьги. Мені стало трохи страшно знаходиться біля нього.

\- Звичайно! Детективи - це найцікавіше кіно! Я хочу зняти свій власний фільм по цій справі. Дивись, нормально ракурс вийшов? Думаю, вийшло досить трагічно. От якби ще волосся не закривали так сильно обличчя, то було б просто море експресії. До речі, не хочеш стати актором? Будеш детективом - головна роль! Імпровізація не обов'язкова, я тобі зараз швиденько слова напишу, добре?

Я ще жодного разу не бачив Кенона таким живим. Чому смерть іншої людини робить його щасливим? Поки він шукав ручку й папір на столі Аннет, я попередив, що не збираюся тут грати в кінотеатр і ставлюся до подібних речей серйозно. Я ближче підійшов до тіла й зважився почати огляд. Одного разу, досліджуючи місто-привид в Південній Америці, я натрапив на людські останки, мене це зовсім не збентежило й не налякало, але зараз, простягаючи руку до бездиханного тіла, я відчував тремтіння по всьому тілу.

Перше, що кинулося в очі, було те, що крім ножа в спині, також можна було помітити три інших поранення біля лопаток. Навіщо атакувати беззахисну дівчину кілька разів? Навколо лежали уламки вази, яка раніше стояла в кутку. Я встав і оглянув кімнату, не сказав би, що вона особливо змінилася з останнього мого візиту. Здавалося, що все на своїх місцях. На столі, як і раніше, було дві стопки паперів і світильник, все акуратно знаходилось на своєму місці. Окрім двох книжок. Одна безладно лежала на дивані, інша впала на підлогу. «Практика гіпнозу в сучасній психології» та «Сни і Гіпноз. Реальність та Ілюзія» було написано на обкладинках. Аннет явно не залишила б їх не на місці. Підійшовши до шафи з книжками, я помітив, що скотч, котрий склеює наші мотиви, був розрізаний, а деякі конверти були недбало закриті. Значить хтось все таки прочитав свій.

\- Ви з Ґансом не чіпали мотиви? - запитав я у Мартіна і він заперечливо похитав головою, не відволікаючись від камери, простягнув мені зошит зі словами. Перші дві її сторінки були вирвані.

\- Я ж сказав, що не буду танцювати перед твоєю камерою!

Біля порога, недалеко від шафи було кілька крапель крові, їх слід тягнувся до тіла. Нібито його рухали або, може, це вже оператор постарався для своєї «експресії»? Я покинув компанію Кенона і вирішив поговорити з іншими, може хто-небудь розповість якусь додаткову інформацію. В першу чергу, серед схвильованих облич, я вирішив знайти Мей. За словами флориста, вона перша виявила тіло. Дівчина стояла в кінці коридору й говорила про щось з Ганні.

\- Мей, з тобою все в порядку? - запитав я, дівчина виглядала пригнічено.

\- Більш-менш, я вже начебто відійшла від тієї картини. Але повернутися навіть не пропонуй, не хочу більше бачити подібне, - похмуро відповіла вона.

\- Я прекрасно розумію, що ти відчуваєш, але, будь ласка, розкажи, як все сталося?

\- Пізно вранці я прийшла до Їдальні. Хлопці сиділи й обговорювали сварку між Черрі та Бет. Поки я їла, дізналася багато про цей скандал, в тому числі й те, що Аннет пішла заспокоювати дівчаток. Тут же згадала про те, що ще не приходила до неї на «прийом», тому вирішила трохи пізніше заглянути. Але запізнилася... - очі дівчини з сумом опустилися вниз.

\- О котрій годині це було? - я дістав планшет і побачив незвичайну вкладку. На екрані була чорно-біла фотографія Аннет, і текст, що описує деталі вбивства. «Жертва - Аннет Уайт, померла в своїй кімнаті від декількох ударів ножа в районі лопаток, час смерті п'ятнадцять хвилин на дванадцяту," - ця інформація мало чим допомогла.

\- Я думаю, це зробила одна з тих дівчат, які посварилися, - припустила Ганні Вів, - особливо та дрібна, як її та-а-а-м?

Поки кравчиня позіхала і намагалася згадати ім'я Світ, я попрямував далі. Як вона тільки може хотіти спати в такій напруженій ситуації? Інші учні, яких я зустрів, в основному нічого не знали про те, що сталося, й тільки висували необґрунтовані підозри. Більшість з них націлені на Черрі. Не дивно, після того, що вона витворила вранці. Потрібно обов'язково допитати їх. Я зайшов до Їдальні, на кухні були Стеф і Ґаррі. Дівчина тремтячими руками тримала склянку з водою. Ґаррі натягнув кепку і з висунутим язиком копошився на кухні.

\- Тут немає одного ножа, - констатував факт водій. - Ти не бачив, хто міг поцупити його звідси.

\- На жаль, ні. Думаю, той, хто це зробив, продумав все досить добре, щоб його не зловили. Стефані, як самопочуття?

\- Чому саме Аннет? Я не розумію, навіщо взагалі було це робити ?! Ми що серйозно будемо вбивати одне одного?

\- Мотиви. Я думаю, - запропонував Ґаррі. - Що нам потрібно оглянути їх.

\- А якщо хтось побачить свій і знову спробує вбити? Мені ця ідея не подобається.

Потрібно обговорити це з усіма, я слабо вірю в це, але все ж знання мотивів може нам допомогти. В голові була одна каша, мені зовсім не хотілося когось підозрювати, але цю правду потрібно прийняти. Черрі та Бет сьогодні посварилися, і одна з них погрожувала інший, нерозумно закривати на це очі. Але в такому разі не зрозуміло, чому саме Аннет вбили.

Біля кімнати жертви стояла Черрі. Дівчина вся зблідла, і прикривши рота, з жахом дивилася всередину.

\- Черрі, ти щось знаєш про це? Ти ходила до Аннет, після нашої розмови?

\- Що? Ах, ні, я залишилася в кімнаті, - Черрі нервово намотувала руде волосся на палець. - Усі думають, що це я, чи не так?

Я лише кивнув у відповідь, через що в дівчини невдоволено скорчилося обличчя. У неї немає сильного алібі. Ще раз зазирнувши в кімнату, я побачив як Пріст, сидячи на колінах біля тіла, нашіптує мантру. Поруч у нього була склянка з водою, якою він кропив тіло і малював візерунки. Мені здавалося це наругою, але я не став йому заважати.

\- Є пропозиція подивитися мотиви, - холодно сказав Джек. - Якщо ви не хочете, то це можу зробити я.

\- Я не впевнений, що це хороша ідея ...

Але Джек не звертав увагу на мої слова. Про підійшов до столу і став уважно оглядати конверти. До нього підключилися Черрі і Ґаррі, який його власне сюди і привів.

На екранах несподівано з'явився Монокума й всюди пролунав його голос: «Дорогі учні академії, час на розслідування й пошуки доказів закінчилося. Прошу всіх зібратися біля великих, червоних дверей». Він про ті самі двері в кінці останнього коридору? Майже всі разом ми вирушили до необхідного місця, тільки трійця залишилася додивлятися конверти.

\- Цікаво, що за нею? - запитала Стеф, проводячи рукою по м'якій оббивці дверей. Незабаром всі зібралися, і я помітив, що не бачив Бет під час розслідування. Вона прийшла разом з Джеком, Ґаррі і Черрі, косо поглядаючи на останню. Редберрі, в свою чергу, винувато опустила погляд.

*** 

Ніхто не знав, що чекає нас попереду. Що стане з нами, після того, як відбулося перше вбивство? Коли всі були в зборі, двері відчинилися, і перед нами виявився ліфт. Ми увійшли в нього, і я почув, як ґрати за спиною зі скрипом зачинилися. Ліфт різко зрушив униз. Їхали ми на диво недовго, судячи з усього, просто опустилися на поверх або два нижче. Але мені здавалося ніби пройшла ціла вічність, я встиг прокрутити в голові все, що відбулося за сьогоднішній день. Сварка вранці, зустріч з Джеком і ... Виявлення мертвої Аннет Уайт. Мене пробрало тремтінням, від усвідомлення того, що в цьому ліфті один з нас вбивця.

Зі скрипом решітка розчинилися, і ми опинилися в круглій кімнаті. Зал суду був досить гарним, стіни прикрашені червоними, атласними фіранками. Також було кілька червоних килимів, що ведуть до центру кімнати. У ньому по колу розташовувалося шістнадцять стійок, прикріплених один до одного. Недалеко від них стояв великий дерев'яний трон з м'якою оббивкою, на ньому сидів Монокума.

**Монокума** : Нарешті ви прийшли, мої дорогі учні! Я вже подумав, що на нервах сталося ще одне вбивство. Упу-пу-пу-пу. Ну що ж, давайте почнемо. Займіть свої місця, кожна стійка підписана, а я поки розповім вам правила.

Ми почали розходиться по місцях. Праворуч від мене був Джек, а зліва стояла Стефані. Вона все ще виглядала дуже стривожено. Я оглянув усіх інших і помітив, що на одному з місць стоїть чорно-білий портрет Аннет, перекреслений кров'ю. Біля нього стояли Рейчел та Твін. Останній був явно на межі паніки, він вказував на зображення померлої.

**Твін Кернел** : Ч-чому це тут?

**Монокума** : Тому що ми повинні шанувати пам'ять про померлих. Їй буде теж приємно взяти участь.

**Адам Уолтер** : І що ми повинні тепер робити?

**Монокума** : Зараз почнеться Класний Суд. Ви можете обговорювати злочин, говорити про свої здогади, висувати винних. Ваше завдання - знайти вбивцю. В кінці Класного Суду ми проголосуємо, і того, хто набере найбільшу кількість голосів, буде оголошено вбивцею. Якщо ваш вибір виявився вірним, то вб'ють винуватця, а якщо ні - стратять всіх крім нього, і він зможе випуститися з академії. Будьте впевнені, я точно знаю, хто вбив дівчину, тому ніякого обману вийде.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : А як ми можемо бути впевнені, що це не ти її вбив?

**Монокума** : Якби я хотів вас просто вбити, то не влаштовував би цю гру. Тому повірте мені, злочинець серед вас. А тепер давайте почнемо Класний Суд!

**Ґанс Вульф** : Пффф, ще б пак. - Мисливець явно мало вірив в такий розклад подій, втім як і решта, але правила тут встановлюємо не ми.

**Рейчел Інквел** : І що нам тепер робити? З чого варто почати розмову?

**Елізабет Світ** : Як щодо обговорити вбивцю? Особисто мені досі здається, що той хлопець з луком найнебезпечніше всіх.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Ти вже дістала мене звинувачувати! Психолог була вбита ножем!

**Елізабет Світ** : Я тебе дістала? І що тепер? Приб'єш стрілою мою голову до стіни?

**Мей Гакугара** : Ну, почалося...

**Томас Маклор** : Агов, ось тільки давайте не зараз. Зайві сварки нам не потрібні, варто зациклитися на пошуку вбивці.

**Адам Уолтер** : І взагалі, Світ, ти сьогодні вже майже була прибита до стіни, тому не провокуй зайвий раз людей.

**Елізабет Світ** : Добре. Я аргументую свою точку зору. Всі ми бачили кімнату Ганса, крім луку, там повно зброї, в тому числі були й ножі. Він відкрив двері в кімнату Аннет і метнув один з них їй в спину, поки та переставляла вазу в своїй кімнаті.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Ти упустила одну річ: ніж був кухонним. Його центр мас зміщений, і метати його не зручно.

**Стефані Райт** : Особисто я на стороні Елізабет. Мені здається, що Абсолютному Мисливцю без різниці, що метати, тим більше, ти вже показав нам свою влучність і жорстокість на прикладі з Монокумой.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Що ти верзеш?! Спробуй для початку сама його метнути, ідіотка!

**Томас Маклор** : Як би там не було, але навіть якщо б він і зміг так кинути ніж, то в будь-якому випадку твоя думка нелогічна.

**Елізабет Світ** : Може поясниш чому, супермозок?

**Адам Уолтер** : Томас правий! Крім кухонного ножа, який міг взяти будь-хто, у вашій здогадці є ще одна неточність. На спині Аннет було ще три додаткових ножових поранення. Одним кидком навіть у Абсолютного Мисливця таке не вийде.

**Датура Роуз** : Ага, я зрозуміла. Значить вбивця зайшов до кімнати й вдарив жертву чотири рази, після чого залишив ніж у спині.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Але навіщо залишати ніж у тілі? Адже це по суті додатковий доказ.

**Мей Гакугара** : Напевно, він не знав куди його подіти, та й більш того по ранам все одно можна визначити зброю.

**Пріст Гарвестер** : Не дивно, що Елізабет цього не помітила. Її взагалі не було на розслідуванні.

**Джек Фрост** : Ти теж займався не зрозуміло чим.

**Адам Уолтер** : До речі, Бет, а де ти власне була?

**Елізабет Світ** : Сиділа у себе в кімнаті. Відходила після спроби вбити мене.

**Черрі Редберрі** : Я вже вибачилася! Тим більше, як би я того не хотіла, мені б не вистачило сміливості тебе прикінчити.

**Стефані Райт** : Чому ви взагалі посварилися?

**Черрі Редберрі** : Яка різниця?! Вона зачепила особисту тему, я агресивно відповіла, ось і все.

**Твін Кернел** : Т-ти кинула в неї скляну пляшку!

**Датура Роуз** : Наскільки я розумію, була зачеплена тема сім'ї, тому давайте й справді не будемо зайвий раз нагадувати.

**Черрі Редберрі** : Дякую, Дат.

**Рейчел Інквел** : Гаразд, якщо це не Ґанс, то хто тоді?

**Ґанс Вульф** : Що за формулювання ?! Будь-який з нас міг вбити Аннет.

Ґанс сердито вишкірився, поклавши свою руку на пояс, там де були піхви. Його реакцію можна зрозуміти, він як звір загнаний в кут. Але саме це і робить його найбільше схожим на вбивцю. Якщо дивитися об'єктивно, то ми ні на крок не наблизилися до розгадки. У нас просто не достатньо доказів, щоб взяти і звинуватити когось. Але що ж тоді робити?

**Адам Уолтер** : Як щодо обговорити саме місце злочину, а вже потім спробувати знайти вбивцю?

**Ганні Вів** : А що не так з кімнатою Аннет? Цілком логічне місце для її смерті.

**Мартін Кенон** : Він не про це. В детективних фільмах слідчі завжди намагаються представити як саме сталося вбивство. Відновлюють події, так би мовити.

**Мей Гакугара** : Ну, якщо слідувати раніше сказаним припущенням, то не складно здогадатися, що вбивця явно зайшов до кімнати Аннет. Але ми не можемо просто взяти й відкрити двері ... - дівчина різко задумалася, зморщивши брови й стала потирати підборіддя.

**Адам Уолтер** : Що таке Мей?

**Мей Гакугара** : Коли я підійшла до дверей Аннет, то постукала й машинально вирішила відчинити двері сама. У результаті в мене це вийшло, отже кожен може увійти в чужу кімнату?

**Твін Кернел** : Тоді виходить, що вбити всіх підряд простіше простого!

**Монокума** : Ні, ні, дорогенькі мої. Я спеціально відкрив кімнату Аннет Уайт, щоб у вас була можливість виявити тіло.

**Мей Гакугара** : У такому випадку вбивця не міг відкрити двері сам, і Аннет впустила його. Але навіщо й кого?

**Ґаррі Фордс : Психолог могла впустити кого завгодно, з огляду на те, що влаштовувала прийоми.**

****

****

**Ганні Вів** : Все тільки заплутується і заплутує-е-е ... - Кравчиня широко позіхнула, але все ж знайшла сили бадьоро продовжити свою марну фразу. - На прийоми ходимо ми всі, значить місце злочину нічого нам не дає.

**Адам Уолтер** : Ні ти не права! - не знаю навіщо я так голосно це вигукнув, бо Ганні помітно злякалася, але й при цьому прокинулася. - Є людина, яка точно повинна була опинитися в кімнаті Аннет сьогодні.

**Стефані Райт** : І хто ж?

**Датура Роуз** : Елізабет Світ, наскільки я зрозуміла.

**Елізабет Світ** : Що?! Я? Вже кому треба було звернеться до неї, так це Черрі. Вона як би напала на мене. І взагалі, про що це ви?

**Томас Маклор** : Ми говоримо про те, що Адам побіг слідом за Редберрі, а Аннет сказала, що поговорить з тобою. Отже, ти повинна була бути в її кабінеті.

**Елізабет Світ** : А-але ми з нею не бачилися, - розгублено сказала дівчина, - чесно! Після того інциденту, я побігла в бік класів. Не хотіла щоб мене турбували. Тому я не бачилася з Аннет більше взагалі.

**Пріст Гарвестер : Це тебе не виправдовує! Ти ведеш себе бридко й огидно. Не здивуюся, якщо ти зараз брешеш і намагаєшся себе виправдати.**

****

****

**Ґанс Вульф** : Хвилинами раніше ти сказала, що відпочивала у себе в кімнаті від спроби вбити тебе.

**Елізабет Світ** : Ну так, але спочатку я попрямувала в коридор класів, але там випадково зіткнулася з Джеком. Мені потрібна була самотність, а не компанія цього відморозка.

**Томас Маклор** : А ну швидко вибачся перед ним! Не намагайся звалити свою провину на інших!

**Джек Фрост** : Ми з нею й справді бачилися. Я наказав їй піти.

**Твін Кернел** : А якщо вона після цього пішла й вбила її?

**Елізабет Світ** : Ідіот, сенс мені вбивати її? Аннет мені нічого не зробила. Тим більше після сварки, я не з'являлася на кухні за ножем.

**Рейчел Інквел** : Так... Я пробула в Їдальні більшу частину дня й можу впевнено підтвердити, що вона ні разу не приходила після інциденту, - сказала дівчина й додала, - але також, особисто я не помічала, щоб хтось взагалі брав ніж.

**Томас Маклор** : Я теж не бачив нічого подібного. Але не заперечую, що ми просто могли не помітити.

**Мей Гакугара** : Виходить, все було по-іншому. Якщо ви з Аннет не поговорили, значить виною тому те, що вона зустріла вбивцю раніше.

**Джек Фрост** : І вони разом зайшли до неї в кімнату, але все одно наміри вбивці мені не зрозумілі.

**Адам Уолтер** : Аннет нікому нічого не зробила. Вона намагалася добре ставиться до всіх і відкритих ворогів у неї не було.

**Пріст Гарвестер** : Просто взяти й вбити - це страшний гріх! Може серед нас психопат?

**Мартін Кенон** : Може варто знову повернутися до місця злочину. Мені здається, ми щось упустили, - сказав він, дивлячись в свою камеру.

**Адам Уолтер** : Згадайте, навколо Аннет були уламки вази, яка раніше стояла в кутку, між її столом та шафою з книжками.

**Стефані Райт** : Значить дівчину оглушили перед тим як вбити.

**Томас Маклор** : Ні, думаю, психолог використовувала її як засіб самозахисту.

**Елізабет Світ** : Чухня, вазою вдарили саме психолога. Якщо Аннет звичайно не хотіла сама вбити когось.

У Залі Суду розгорілися словесні баталії. Якщо це можна було б так назвати. Всі намагалися перекричати один одного, довести свою правоту. Умовно ми розбилися на два табори. Ті, хто стверджували, що вазою атакували Аннет, і ті, хто вважали, що сама жертва намагалася нею захиститися. Я більше схилявся до другого. Але як же в такій лайці почути істину й донести свої слова?

**Твін Кернел** : Взагалі-то такі дії трохи дурні. Напевно, Аннет, все ж, впустила до себе кого-то, і у них почалася сварка, в ході якої дівчина атакувала вбивцю вазою. Тільки це чисто моє припущення з боку, я не винен в цьому!

**Елізабет Світ** : Чого б це раптом? Вбивця точно не повинен зволікати й дозволити жертві хоч якось захиститися.

**Томас Маклор** : Така теорія просто не сходиться з реальністю!

**Датура Роуз** : Аннет на таке не здатна! Вона не застосувала б силу!

**Мей Гакугара** : Один з нас пішов на вбивство, тому я вже нічому не здивуюся.

**Джек Фрост** : А що, якщо вона розбила вазу сама, до того як вбивця зайшов у кімнату? Він міг застати її зненацька.

**Рейчел Інквел** : Ваза точно стояла ближче до Аннет, в кутку біля шафи.

**Стефані Райт** : Думаєте, вона так спокійно відреагувала на людину з ножем? Її знерухомили, щоб завдати точного удару!

**Адам Уолтер** : Ось тут ти і не права!

**Стефані Райт** : Хочеш сказати вона просто стояла в очікуванні й дивилася? Аннет спробувала б втекти!

**Адам Уолтер** : Так, спробувала б, але я не про це. Якщо її й справді знерухомили, щоб завдати точного удару, то навіщо робити цілих чотири?

**Ґанс Вульф** : Ага! Більш того, потрібно досить сили, щоб завдати удару саме в спину. З боку вбивці, більш доцільно перерізати їй горло, раз він зміг її знерухомити.

**Черрі Редберрі** : Тобі говорили, що ти лякаєш такими репліками?

**Ґаррі Фродс** :Отже ми зупинилися на тому, що вона кинула вазу в вбивцю, щоб втекти?

**Джек Фрост** : Але їй це, мабуть, не допомогло, й, у спробі втекти з кімнати, вона отримала кілька ударів у спину. Залишається питання - хто це міг зробити?

**Томас Маклор** : З Бет начебто розібралися. Може Черрі хоч слово скаже?

**Черрі Редберрі : Я-я ... Я не вбивала Аннет, чесно! - відчайдушно промовила дівчина, - Після тієї сварки я пішла до себе. Також до мене приходив Адам, ми розмовляли з ним і ... і далі я сиділа в себе. Потім я зважилася вибачиться перед Елізабет, але не знайшла її в кімнаті.**

****

****

**Томас Маклор** : Якось ти довго блукала до того як прийти до себе, Бет.

**Елізабет Світ** : Нічого не довго. Десь хвилин тридцять, була зайнята справою.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Якою?

**Елізабет Світ** : Яка різниця?! Малювала на дошці я!

**Адам Уолтер** : Ох, так, я бачив одну обмалювану дошку. Досить таки мило. - продавець зніяковіло фиркнула, але була рада, чи то від моєї похвали, чи то від того, що тепер до неї точно не буде питань.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : І ось ми знову в глухому куті. Хтось ще хоче щось обговорити?

**Ганні Вів** : Нуууу, напевно, ми можемо прибрати зі списку підозрюваних Бет, Черрі й мене!

**Томас Маклор** : Не знаю яким ти тут боком. Але Черрі й Бет начебто не винні. Давайте ще кого-небудь викинемо зі списку підозрюваних?

**Рейчел Інквел** : Я майже весь час була в Їдальні, один раз відходила в туалет. Том був зі мною. І так, з приводу ножа. Ви впевнені, що він був узятий саме сьогодні вранці? Як я з математиком вже говорила, ми не помітили, щоб хтось його брав.

**Мартін Кенон** : Значить його взяли вчора, а до цього запланували вбивство.

**Пріст Гарвестер** : І виходить, мотив був визначений ще раніше. А який мотив може бути у нас?

**Адам Уолтер** : Те, що дав нам Монокума. Джек, Черрі й Ґаррі, адже ви копошилися там, чи не так?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Так, - хлопець встав в свою самозакохану позу, - й ім'я людини якій він належав, був ніхто інший як Томас Маклор!

**Томас Маклор** : Щ-що? У мене мотив вбити Аннет?

**Черрі Редберрі** : Саме так, ми втрьох повністю в цьому переконалися.

**Томас Маклор** : Стривайте! Ми домовилися, що не будемо читати мотиви! Я, як і Уайт, був ініціатором цього договору. Я не відкривав конверт, - хлопець трохи підвищив голос, але зберігав самовладання.

**Джек Фрост** : Взагалі, все це було вкрай дивно. Відкриті були два конверта. Другий був мотивом Аннет вбити Томаса.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Ви тільки їх дивилися? Решта мотивів теж парні?

**Черрі Редберрі** : Без поняття, ми не захотіли відкривати інші.

**Джек Фрост** : Ви не захотіли, я збирався подивитися всі й переконається. Мотиви були дурними, через таке не вбивають.

**Мей Гакугара** : А що за мотив у Тома?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Тут написано: «Аннет Уайт - використовувала твої почуття й у кінці кінців обдурила тебе, притягнувши сюди».

**Томас Маклор** : Почуття до Аннет? - хлопець дивно дивився то на Монокуму, то на Ґаррі. - Це не мій мотив. У мене не може бути такого мотиву ... - математик трохи зам'явся і почервонів.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Хоч звучить і дивно, але цілком правдоподібно.

**Томас Маклор** : Та ні ж! Монокума цей мотив точно мій?!

**Монокума** : Може так, а може й ні. Я вже й не пам'ятаю, що написав.

**Стефані Райт** : Спробуй пояснити, Томе.

Математик залився фарбою, кидаючи погляд з одного боку в інший, в пошуках підтримки.

**Адам Уолтер** : Це якось пов'язано з Джеком?

**Джек Фрост** : Ч-чого ?! Нічого зі мною не пов'язано! Мовчи краще. - хлопець злегка сказився і теж почервонів як помідор.

**Елізабет Світ** : Як пов'язано? Ви ж не хочете сказати, що ви обидва ...

**Джек Фрост** : Ні!

**Томас Маклор** : Так! Тобто ні! Або ... Ну загалом Аннет не підходить моїм смакам. Але Джек не причому ... Почасти хіба що ... Або ... - математик став ще більш дивним, ховаючи обличчя долонями, в спробі зібратися з думками.

**Стефані Райт** : Окей, тобто твій доказ те, що ти гей? Може я погано в цьому розбираюся, але як ти можеш закохатися в людину, яку знаєш від сили три дні?

**Джек Фрост** : Ніяк! Ні! Як! Він не може в мене закохатися, все закрили тему!

**Пріст Гарвестер** : Навіть не знаю як до цього ставитися. У священних писаннях подібне не заборонятися, на пряму. Але я засуджую!

**Томас Маклор** : Всім п-плювати. Ц-ці, - хлопець остаточно вийшов з ладу і тихо, закушуючи губи і хтиво дихаючи, вимовив, - ці його блакитні очі й... й м'яке волосся й...

**Джек Фрост** : Все вистачить! Замовкни! Ви що забули, що ми тут робимо?

**Монокума** : До речі, так. Мені вже набридло чекати, а ви замість розслідування розводите тут не зрозумій що. Давайте закінчувати, дорогенькі мої.

**Адам Уолтер** : Якщо мотив Тома не є справжнім, тоді його підмінили. Вбивця зробив це все заздалегідь, а отже, це сталося вчора ввечері, після того, як ми закінчили з оглядом кімнат.

**Черрі Редберрі** : Зачекайте, ми ж не повіримо йому просто так? Він міг просто робити весь цей час вигляд, що йому подобається Джек.

**Джек Фрост** : Та ні ж! Маячня! Це маячня!

**Томас Маклор** : Я готовий довести! - математик був все такий же збентежений, але наснаги в ньому стало більше.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Я думаю, було б помітно, що мотив не справжній. Але оскільки ми не перевіряли інші, то порівнювати ні з чим.

**Рейчел Інквел** : Напевно, Аннет сама прочитала свій, а потім покликала до себе Томаса, щоб це обговорити. Й у них вийшла суперечка.

**Мартін Кенон** : Мотив був явно похапцем підроблений на місці вбивства. Особисто мені так здається.

**Адам Уолтер** : Точно, Мартін! Пам'ятаєш тей зошит, в якому ти написав сценарій? Адже там не було перших двох листів. Ти їх вирвав?

**Мартін Кенон** : Ні, сценарій був легким, і я накидав його з першого разу.

**Джек Фрост** : Обидва мотиви були написані на неакуратно вирваному аркуші.

**Датура Роуз** : Ми б могли знайти вбивцю по почерку!

**Адам Уолтер** : Ні, зараз вбивця спробує його підробити. Давайте зберемо все в купу подумаємо ще раз, чому саме Аннет?

**Мартін Кенон** : Так-так, вірно. З мого ракурсу ти виглядаєш дуже круто, як справжній детектив! - оператор направив на мене камеру й вдоволено посміхався.

**Мей Гакугара** : Аннет була обрана тому, що була легкою здобиччю, вона не боялася підпустити до себе досить близько кожного з нас.

**Черрі Редберрі** : Це більш схоже на один з факторів чому вона не змогла б вижити взагалі.

**Стефані Райт** : Вбивця поміняв мотив не просто так, він знав, що справжній вказує якраз на нього.

**Джек Фрост** : Всі мотиви були зібрані відразу після того як ми їх отримали, отже їх спробувала відкрити Аннет?

**Елізабет Світ** : Ось цей дурник, - продавець показала пальцем на Гаррі. - Відкрив свій конверт ще до того як ми дізналися, що там мотиви.

**Гаррі Фордс** : Я?! Коли?

**Мей Гакугара** : У коморі ти відкрив свій конверт швидше за всіх. Коли Монокума розповів про вміст, ти почав його закривати назад. Ти встиг прочитати що всередині?

**Ґанс Вульф** : Так він тобі й скаже.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Ні! Ви думаєте, це достатній мотив?

**Рейчел Інквел** : З самого ранку тебе не було в Їдальні. Де ти був так довго?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : У себе в кімнаті, весь ранок я захоплено вивчав деталі машини. А що хочете сказати в Їдальні були всі крім мене? Що за маячня?

**Датура Роуз** : Ти маєш рацію, це не достатнє звинувачення.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Господи, може досить всіх захищати й бути такою добренькою. Нам доведеться зробити вибір і я всім нутром чую що це або він, або Мей!

**Мей Гакугара** : Що? Причому тут я, придурку?

**Ґанс Вульф** : Просто інстинкт.

**Елізабет Світ** : Хей, скінхед, у тебе подряпина на потилиці. Невже ваза все-таки нашкодила? - дівчина почала хитро посміхатися, вона була зліва від хлопця, тому їй добре було видно його шию.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Ееей, досить ображати мене! Я подряпався, коли вдарився головою об капот.

**Пріст Гарвестер** : Якщо ти зараз чесно зізнаєшся, то в іншому світі тобі ж краще буде.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Ніхріна! Я не вбивця, ваших аргументів недостатньо!

**Адам Уолтер** : Ґаррі, послухай мене. Ти повинен заспокоїтися, ми ще не звинувачуємо тебе, просто підозрюємо. Так само як Черрі, Ганса, Бет і Тома. Тобі потрібно знайти виправдання як це зробили вони.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Я допомагав в розслідуванні, як міг, як я можу бути вбивцею?!

**Джек Фрост** : Може це просто збіг, але саме ти наполягав на тому щоб ми подивилися мотиви.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Так, ось чуєте ?! Я хотів знати, хто може бути вбивцею.

**Мей Гакугара : Якщо ти не забув, ми зійшлися на тому що мотиви спеціально підмінили, щоб підставити Тома.**

****

****

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Взагалі-то це було поки що припущення! Черрі, сама сказала, що математик може прикидатися. Їх підмінив вбивця, а я просто попався на це тим, що хотів допомогти!

**Адам Уолтер** : Ґаррі...

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Що ?! Ви всі просто намагаєтеся скинути на мене провину, просто тому, що ми зайшли в глухий кут. Я визнаю, що варіантів не багато, але мене звинувачують, тільки з тієї причини що... Що я випадково відкрив конверт на одну мить?

З цього моменту Ґаррі перестав нас чути. Кожен тикав йому одні й ті ж аргументи, через які він почав злитися й нервувати ще більше. Масла у вогонь підлив Монокума, нагадуючи, що йому нудно й він хоче скоріше закінчити. Ґаррі кричав все голосніше й голосніше, а його суперники намагалися перекричати його у відповідь. З цього балагану так нічого й не вийде, й мені не дуже хочеться звинувачувати його тільки за попередніми доказам. Це все ще міг бути збіг обставин, хоч глибоко всередині я вже усвідомлював правду й знав головний аргумент.

Я закрив очі й уявив ніби в моїй руці пістолет, і тільки один патрон буде вірним. Відірвавшись від навколишнього шуму, я сконцентрувався на тому, що може закінчити цю суперечку. Ваза? Ні, вона нічого не вирішує. Кімната була чистою. «Ти дуже необережний в своїх діях!» - пробився крізь морок вигук піротехніка. Потрібно сконцентруватися краще, але невгамовний шум не давав цього зробити. Недалеко від мене пролунало ще одне дурне звинувачення «ти спеціально довго їв, щоб взяти потайки від усіх ніж». Раптом я вловив частинку пазлу. Це був особливий зв'язок між Ґаррі та Аннет. Вона мені говорила про це. Завершальним елементом була репліка водія.

**Гаррі Фордс** : Аннет була добра до мене, я б ні за що так не вчинив! Вона не бачила в мені дурника як ви, вона хотіла мене вчити й навіть дала мені...

Я вибрав свій патрон. Зарядивши пістолет я відкрив очі й направив на вбивцю палець.

**Адам Уолтер** : Книжки.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Так, Адам! Вірно. А... А ти звідки знаєш? - хлопець побачив у мені підтримку, але мої наміри були зовсім іншими.

**Адам Уолтер** : Їх всього дві було. Аннет мені розповідала, що ти брав у неї кілька. Слухай Фордс, ти їх повернув?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Ем... так. Просто взяв у неї з інтересу до психології ось і все.

**Ґанс Вульф** : І як вони називаються?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Яка різниця? Там важкі назви.

**Адам Уолтер** : «Практика гіпнозу в сучасній психології» та «Сни і Гіпноз. Реальність і Ілюзія», чи не так?

Ґаррі мовчки дивився на мене. Як би він не старався, але придумати зараз інші книги з психології він не зможе. Хлопець обережно кивнув, але обличчя видавало, що він не хотів цього визнавати.

**Мартін Кенон** : Ого! Це ж ті самі книги, що лежали біля тіла Аннет!

**Стефані Райт** : І коли саме ти їх повернув їй?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Вчора. Вона їх просто не встигла покласти на місце.

**Адам Уолтер** : Аннет не виглядала як неохайна людина, а одна з них валялася на підлозі.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Звідки я знаю чому вона там лежала? Я не вбивав її!

**Черрі Редберрі** : Книжки про гіпноз? Ти вирішив почати вивчати психологію з таких нетрів?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Закрий свого рота! Я цього не робив! Я не вбивав її! - став кричати хлопець.

**Черрі Редберрі** : Я й не говорила, що ти її вбивав.

Це виявилося правдою. Сьогодні вранці Ґаррі вбив Аннет. Цей факт спростувати може лише щиросердне зізнання когось іншого. І навіть так мій мозок все одно намагається відкинути саму суть того, що в нашій групі сталося вбивство. Це здається злим жартом, але посмертний портрет Аннет повертає знову й знову в реальність.

**Датура Роуз** : Так все ж чому саме ці дві книги?

**Стефані Райт** : Ну тут все зрозуміло,він захотів застосувати ці навички на самій Аннет, але напевно нічого не зрозумів і вбив її ножем.

**Ґанс Вульф** : Будь-яка нормальна людина навіть не спробувала б використовувати варіант з гіпнозом.

**Елізабет Світ** : Може це просто був привід, для того щоб втертися в довіру або гарантовано прийти до неї ще раз?

**Джек Фрост** : У цьому теж сенсу не багато. Психолог сама наполягала на тому, щоб ми дружили й довіряли одне одному. Може ти нам сам розкажеш чому, замість того щоб витріщатися в підлогу? - Але Ґаррі лише продовжив грати в мовчанку, а наше німе очікування змогло видавити лише тихе «не можу». А це тільки підтверджує, що у нього є секрети.

**Монокума** : Я вже хочу побачити фінал суду. Закінчуємо обговорення й починаємо голосувати!

Потрібно прокрутити всю картину з самого початку. Отже, слідуючи нашим припущенням вбивця скоїв злочин дізнавшись свій мотив у конверті. Його метою була Аннет і під час відвідування сеансу, він помітив дві книги про гіпноз. За день до вбивства він вивчив матеріал, і взяв ножа з Їдальні. На наступний ранок стався інцидент між Елізабет та Черрі. Я пішов до винороба, а Аннет стала шукати Світ, але не встигла, так як перетнулася з убивцею. Вони зайшли до неї в кімнату, щоб поговорити про книжки, і між ними почалася сварка. В результаті дівчина відчула загрозу і вирішила оглушити вбивцю, кинувши в нього вазу. Але це не допомогло, і, наздогнавши її біля порогу, злочинець встромив їй ножа в спину, а потім відволік її до осколків вази. Далі, знаючи що в конверті мотив буде спрямований проти нього, йому довелося замінити вміст. Але заміна пройшла невдало, адже в результаті ми отримали неправдоподібну підставу. На перший погляд це все здається правдоподібним, якби не пару недоліків. Чому книги послужили мотивом? І для чого була заміна мотиву? Ці два питання висіли переді мною, але часу на роздуми не залишалося. Ґаррі зараз весь на нервах, а значить брехати у нього вийде погано. Доведеться натиснути на нього.

**Монокума** : Я повторюю ще раз! Всі повинні бути готові проголосувати, тому вкажіть, хто по-вашому вбивця, прямо зараз, без зміни голосу.

Всі переглянулися між собою й одночасно підняли руки. Чотирнадцять пальців вказували в сторону Ґаррі, а той у подиві стояв і мовчки дивився на всіх. «Що? Я? » - видавив з себе він і мало не впав, але встиг схопитися за стійку. Всі навколо були придушені. Ніхто не хотів визнавати цього, ніхто не дивився на Ґаррі. Всі лише відводили погляд убік або дивилися на підлогу. Тільки одиниці зі спокійним виразом дивилися на вбивцю. Біля Монокуми з'явився ігровий автомат з трьома обертовим барабанами. Вони швидко крутилися, а після сповільнившись, по черзі збудували лінію з піксельним обличчям Гаррі. Ми вгадали. Деякі здивовано ахнули, нібито все ще не усвідомлювали чому ми тут і що робимо. З отворів у автоматі, вистрілив серпантин і з'явилися квіти. Залите сльозами обличчя хлопця було наповнене відчаєм і непорозумінням.

**Адам Уолтер** : Навіщо? Ти хоч розумієш що ти накоїв?

**Елізабет Світ** : Фууу, не підходь до нас більше. 

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Що це все означає? Адже я вбив майстер ...

**Пріст Гарвестер** : Це означає, що ти зробив жахливий вчинок, навіть не заради жертвопринесення! Я не хочу щоб така людина була з нами.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Та ні ж! Ви зовсім нічого не розумієте! - зірвався хлопець, - В тому-то й справа, що книги були про гіпноз. Я погортав їх трохи і дізнався, що з його допомогою можна стирати пам'ять! І ці рядки були підкреслені маркером. Збіг? Ні, ця сука промила нам мізки, вона стерла нам пам'ять. Ти ж сам мені про це говорив, Ґансе, чи не так? Про те, що серед нас є зрадник! Я не хочу жити так, я врятував нас від цього всього! Я вбив мастермайнда*. Тепер нам не доведеться жити тут, ми вільні! Ми перемогли цього чортового ведмедя!

**Монокума** : Ні, Аннет Уайт не організовувати цю гру. Взагалі не розумію про що ти, - ведмідь дістав молоток з-за спини і приготувався вдарити по червоній кнопці біля крісла.

**Адам Уолтер** : Що ти несеш?

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Так, визнаю, я встиг прочитати мотив. У ньому було сказано, що Аннет стерла нам пам'ять. Значить вона організатор! Це ж логічно, чи не так? Або мотиви брешуть?

**Рейчел Інквел** : Напевно ... Але таке не можна вирішувати одному, ти був зобов'язаний розповісти всім, а не брати ніж. Ми всі рівні в праві на життя.

**Монокума** : Мотиви не брешуть. Всі ви тут зрадники, але Аннет НЕ організатор, їм є я. Ну, а тепер час для мого найулюбленішого - покарання!

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Чекайте, це все неправильно. Я хотів лише вибратися звідси, хотів щоб ми всі вибралися! Вбивство було заради загального блага. Адже це вона стерла нам пам'ять, скажіть, чи не так?

Хлопець швидко переводив погляд між нами, шукаючи допомогу хоча б від когось, але всі навколо намагалися цього не помічати. Кожен відчував провину за те, що відбувається, кожен розумів, що через нього зараз станеться щось жахливе. Зверху загорівся екран. Над піксельним зображенням водія був напис «Gameover!», а знизу: «Ґаррі Фордс, засуджений до страти». Зліва вибіг піксельний Монокума й потягнув хлопця за собою. Сам же винуватець дивився на все це з широко відкритими очима й весь тремтів.

**Ґаррі Фордс** : Я що помру? - тихо вимовив хлопець.

**Страта Абсолютного Водія, Ґаррі Фордса. Смертельна жага бути першим!**

_Ланцюг відтягли хлопця від нас у темний коридор, а на екрані з'явився стадіон. Там знаходилося близько десятка різних машин, а до самої останньої ланцюг тягнув Ґаррі. Те, що відбувається на екрані змінилося на вигляд всередині авто, де ми побачили, що хлопець виявився прикутий до свого сидіння. Тим часом у всіх машин завівся мотор і зверху, над смугою старт, світлофор почав блимати жовтим світлом. Різко загорівся зелений і всі машини рвонули з місця на повній швидкості. Вони швидко проїжджали коло за колом, і тільки автомобіль Ґаррі їхав не так швидко, але можна було помітити, що він набирає швидкість. Незабаром деякі машини почали врізатися в авто водія, перевертатися й загорятися в нього на шляху. Його кузов сильно деформувався зверху, через що він поранив хлопцю голову. Машина, в якій він сидів, уже їхала швидше всіх, хто лишився, а стрілка спідометра тряслася на позначці 230. Ще один автомобіль зіткнувся з ним, але тут же відлетів в огорожу і перетворився на купу металобрухту. Останній його суперник вибухнув прямо перед ним, на полі залишився один Фордс. Його машина все нарізала й нарізала кола з неймовірною швидкістю, і, коли їх кількість наблизилась до двохсот, з заднього сидіння вискочив Монокума, надів на хлопця каску з написом «Для безпеки», а потім відстебнув ремінь і ланцюг на шиї. Пройшовши соте коло, його авто різко загальмувало, і Ґаррі за інерцією вилетів через лобове скло й вмазався в купу автомобільних шин. Камера наблизилася до нього, й ми побачили закривавлене тіло з роздробленими кінцівками й уламками скла. У якийсь момент Ґаррі заворушився й спробував встати на карачки. Через біль і сльози у нього вийшло рухатися до виходу зі стадіону. Він уже майже доповз, але Монокума, керуючи монстр-треком, задавив його одним колесом, залишивши лише червону калюжу ..._

Ми мовчки дивилися на екран. В очах кожного залишився відбиток жаху. Тільки що, завдяки нашому голосуванню, жорстоко стратили людину. Першою з трансу вийшла Стефані. Вона впала на коліна,й виблювала. Ґанс та Мей стали заспокоювати ридаючу Ганні, Черрі опустила очі й сильно стиснула свою руку. Всі були приголомшені, всі ледве стримували сльози й відчували провину. Всі крім Мартіна, він спокійно говорив про щось з Монокумою. Ми стали виходити із зали суду, директор сказав нам:

\- Дітки, хоч як це дивно, але час зараз 20:35. Ще не настав нічний час, але рекомендую вам всім піти в свої кімнати й відпочити. Побачимося завтра!

\- Хоч він і вбив людину, але, я думаю, що не заслужив такої жорстокої смерті, - сказала Рейчел проходячи повз.

І справді, кілька хвилин тому, я був готовий і сам вбити Ґаррі, але зараз я розумію, те, що з ним зробив Монокума, занадто жахливо. Ще вчора я говорив з Аннет про те, якою має бути наша група, як ми об'єднаємося, щоб вибратися. Зовсім нещодавно я зустрів того веселого вискочку, який любив бути першим, а сьогодні вони мертві. Я відчув, як у пересохлому горлі з'явився клубок, і зайшов до Їдальні, щоб попити води. На кухні були Томас, Пріст і Черрі.

\- Як нерозумно вийшло. - сказав математик, - Міг придумати заміну мотиву й трохи краще. Тепер він мертвий, а всі ви знаєте мій секрет.

\- Я обов'язково займуся питанням того благочестиво це чи ні. - Пріст осудливо дивився на Тома, через що той зло зиркнув, - Якщо що я спробую допомогти з твоїм гріхом.

\- Що ви робите? - мляво поцікавився я, спостерігаючи за заняттям трійки.

\- Монокума сказав, що ці конверти вже не потрібні. Краще позбутися них. - відповіла Черрі, тримаючи один з них над конфоркою.

Сьогоднішній день запам'ятається назавжди. Стомившись морально й фізично, я відразу ліг у ліжко. Голова була забита різними думками й сильно пульсувала, але це тільки допомогло заснути.

**В живих залишилося 14 учнів**


End file.
